Vive la collocation !
by Tohru-Excel
Summary: Heero et Relena veulent amménager ensemble pour leurs études. Mais il y a eu une erreur sur la commande ... et elle est irrécupérable !
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Tohru-Excel

**Genre :** Délire, encore et toujours du gros délire !... et des gros câlins aussi !

**Vive la collocation ! ( en rose ?! ... enfin bref ... )**

Il était une fois ( comme toutes les autres fois ), deux amoureux. Ils s'appelaient Heero et Relena. Tous deux décidèrent de faire des études à Osaka, et, sur cette décision, se mirent en tête de partager un même appartement. Aujourd'hui, Heero est en train attendre le propriétaire devant l'appartement.

Heero, regardant sa montre : ... hn ... dix minutes ...

Un homme vient les voir, un peu nerveux.

L'homme : Bonjour !

Heero : Bonjour.

L'homme : Je suis le fils du propriétaire, il a un empêchement ...

Heero : Hn ...

Le fils du propriétaire : Vous avez visité l'appartement, je suppose ?

Heero : Oui. Je suis venu il y a 15 jours.

Le fils du propriétaire : OK, OK ... Vous êtes venu le prendre, c'est ça ?

Heero : C'est ça.

Le fils du propriétaire : Bien, je vais vous donner les papiers ...

Il cherche dans son sac.

Le fils du propriétaire : ... oh ... c'est quoi déjà ... où est-ce que je les ai mis ... je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas très doué ...

Heero attend. Le remplaçant finit par trouver les papiers.

Le fils du propriétaire : Ah ! Les voilà ! Tenez ... voici un crayon ...

Heero lit les papiers, puis les signent. Il les donne au fils du propriétaire, qui les vérifie.

Le fils du propriétaire : ... parfait ! Le locataire actuel n'a pas encore quitté les lieux, mais dans un mois, il devrait avoir déménagé !

Heero : ... hn ...

1 semaine plus tard ...

BIP BIP BIP !!!

Heero, chez lui à Tokyo avec Relena, décrochant son téléphone : ... moshi moshi ( "allô" en japonais )...

Le propriétaire, au téléphone : Bonjour, monsieur Yuy.

Heero : Bonjour.

Le propriétaire : Je vous appelle car il y a une erreur sur la location ... il faudrait que vous veniez le plus vite possible.

Heero : Je peux venir maintenant. À tout de suite.

Il raccroche.

Heero : Y a un problème avec l'appart'. Faut aller à Osaka.

Relena : ...

À Osaka ...

Le propriétaire : Je suis vraiment confus, mon fils a fait n'importe quoi ...

Heero et Relena, inquiets : ...

Le propriétaire : L'ancien locataire a repris l'appartement, il l'avait complètement oublié ...

Relena : Nous devons donc chercher un autre appartement ?

Le propriétaire : Non, c'est plus délicat ... en fait, la procédure est déjà lancée et ...

Heero et Relena : !!!

Le propriétaire : ... ce monsieur devra être son collocataire ...

Relena : ... veuillez nous excuser ...

Elle prend Heero à part.

Relena : Il aurait pu vérifier !...

Heero : ... soupire ... écoute ... je vais prendre l'appartement ... je t'aiderais à prendre un appartement pas loin ...

Relena : ... on n'a pas le choix ...

Ils vont voir le propriétaire.

Heero : Je prends l'appartement.

Le propriétaire : Bien ... voilà les papiers ...

Heero les lit.

µµµµµµ

Plus tard, dans la rue ...

Relena : ... ça me dépasse ...

Heero : ... ce n'est pas grave ... nous serons pas loin ... et puis on viendra souvent se voir ...

Relena, se collant à lui : ... oui ... mais je suis déçue ...

Heero : ... hn ...

Relena : ... dis ... tu me diras demain comment il est ce collocataire ... hein ?...

Heero : ...

En effet, il ne va pas tarder à le découvrir ... Car le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, il emménage. Derrière la porte, le collocataire stresse.

Le collocataire : _... à quoi va-t-il ressembler ?... à quoi ?..._

Heero, de son côté, espère que tout va bien se passer ... il ouvre doucement la porte et découvre l'homme avec qui il va devoir mener sa vie privée pendant un certain temps ...

Heero : Ohayoo ...

Le collocataire : _JACKPOT !!! LE MEC TROP SEXY !!!_

Il se précipite vers Heero.

Le collocataire, avec une voix chaleureuse : Salut, je m'appelle Duo Maxwell. Je sens qu'on va **très** bien s'entendre ...

Il lui tapote l'épaule.

Heero : ...

Duo : Je vais t'aider à défaire tes valises ! Mets-toi à l'aise ...

Heero : ...

Il prend la moitié des valises et les emmènent dans l'appartement.

Duo : Voilà ! Hé ! C'est bien Heero Yuy, ton p'tit nom ?

Heero : ... hn ...

Duo, ouvrant les valises : C'est très joli ! Bon ... voyons ce qu'il y a dans ces valises ...

Heero, se précipitant vers ses valises : Ne touche p...

Duo : Ah ...

Il lui montre la photo qu'il a trouvé.

Duo : C'est ta soeur ?

Heero, lui arrachant la photo des mains : Non, ma copine.

Duo, un peu déçu : ... ah bon ...

Il prend un sourire.

Duo : ... alors ça te dérange pas qu'on dorme dans la même chambre ? Parce qu'il y en a qu'une ...

Heero : ... euh ... non ...

Duo : Et ça ne te dérange pas qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul lit ?

Heero : ... je vais m'y faire ...

Duo : Super !

Heero, s'inquiétant un peu : ... le temps que je m'en achète un autre ...

Duo, déçu : ...

Heero : ...

Duo : J'vais te montrer notre chambre !

Il l'amène dans une pièce adjacente à celle où ils sont.

Duo : Voilà !

La chambre n'est pas très grande, justement, il n'y a pas assez de place pour deux lits. Il y a une grande fenêtre, un bureau pour bosser, une penderie, et un placard. Sur les murs, il y a beaucoup de posters de Clamp et d'autres auteurs qui ont pour habitude d'écrire des yaois. Il y a aussi un poster de Gackt ( où il est avec une veste en cuir ouverte qui dévoile légèrement son torse ... bave ... ).

Duo : Allez ! Du nerf pour le rangement !

Il pose les valises dans la chambre et fouille dedans.

Heero :_ ... je suis tombé sur **qui**, là ?..._

Duo : Bon ... mets cette photo où tu veux ...

Il farfouille.

Duo : Oh ! Des mangas !... que des trucs de méchas ... range-les où tu veux, ça aussi !... et ... des vêtements ! Ca, je m'en occupe !

Heero : Je crois que vais m'occuper de **tout**.

Duo, avec des yeux de cocker : ... mais ... snif ...

Heero : Ma décision est ferme.

Duo : ... t'es pas cool ! T.T

Heero : C'est normal que je veuille ranger mes affaires comme j'en ai envie.

Duo : ... bon ... fais comme tu veux ...

Duo sort de la chambre. Heero range ses affaires.

µµµµµµ

Après, il sort de la chambre. Duo l'attendait.

Duo : On continue la visite !

Il emmène Heero dans la cuisine, adjacente au salon.

Duo : Et voici la cuisine ! Elle est petite, mais elle est cool ! Tu préfères quoi ? Les fondues ou les omelettes ?

Heero : ...

Duo lui fait un clin d'oeil et lui prend la main pour l'accompagner au salon.

Duo : Et le salon !

Heero : ... lâche ma main ...

Duo, l'écoutant : Oups ! Désolé !

Pas très grand, il comporte une chaîne hi-fi, une grande étagère avec des CDs, un canapé, une autre étagère avec des mangas à craquer, une guitare, et, le plus flagrant, une télé immense avec une console de jeu.

Duo, montrant la console : Ca te dirait, une petite partie ?

Heero : ... pourquoi pas ?...

Ils s'installent dans le canapé. Duo allume la télé, puis la console. Ils jouent à un jeu de combat. Ils sont concentrés ... Heero gagne la partie.

Duo : Wah ! Le trop balèze de la mort qui tue ! Personne ne m'avait battu, avant ! Mais tu n'as pas goûté à ma revanche, mon cher ...

Heero : ...

Ils refont une partie ... deuxième défaite de Duo !

Duo : ... j'y arriverais pas ...

Heero : Tu abandonnes déjà ?

Duo : ... nan !

Ils recommencent maintes et maintes fois ...

Duo, désespéré : ... t'es imbattable ...

Heero, se la pétant un peu : ... eh ouais ...

Duo, regardant sa montre : C'est l'heure du repas !

Heero : ...

Duo : Ce soir, tu es mon hôte, et je vais te préparer le repas de ta vie !

Heero : ...

À table ...

Heero : ... des nouilles instantanées ?...

Duo : Désolé ! Il n'y avait que ça dans le frigo ! C'est pas top mais bon ... bon appétit !

Heero : Bon appétit.

Duo :

Ils mangent.

Heero : _... il est sympa, finalement ..._

Plus tard, il appelle Relena.

Heero : ... ouais ... Duo ? Il est très gentil ... on va beaucoup s'apprécier, je pense ... hn ... et toi, tu t'es renseigné pour les apparts ?...

Duo, boudant derrière, mais ça, Heero ne le sais pas : _... et gna gna gna ... et gna gna gna ma Relena ... grrrrrr ..._

Et la nuit arrive, il faut se coucher ! Car demain, faut aller en cours ...

Duo, allongé dans le lit, torse poil : Allez, Hee-chan ... ça t'ennuie que je t'appelle Hee-chan ?

Heero, torse poil aussi : Non.

Il s'allonge dans le lit, qui est un peu petit pour 2 personnes, et éteint la lumière.

Duo, s'emmitouflant dans les couvertures : Bonne nuit.

Heero : Hn, bonne nuit.

Heero ferme les yeux doucement, pour s'endormir. Alors qu'il entrait à peine dans le sommeil paradoxal, il sent quelque chose se coller doucement à lui, des bras en train de l'enlacer chaleureusement, ... Il se décale un peu sur le côté, inquiet. La chose revient, avec un souffle chaud dans le creux de son cou ... Il se décale encore un peu plus, réellement effrayé. Une main glisse sur son épaule en direction de son torse. Il sursaute et ... PAF ! Le Heero ! Il tombe du lit !

Heero : ...qu...qu'est-ce tu...!?!

Duo : ???

Heero : ... ne me touche pas ...

Duo, avec des yeux de cocker : ... mais ... mais j'ai froid, moi !

Heero : ... j'm'en fous ... t'as qu'à mettre un T-shirt ...

Duo : ... mais euh ! T'es pas sympa !

Heero : _... putain ... j'suis tombé sur ... un gay !_

Heero manque de pisser dans son froc tellement il a peur ...

Duo : ... allez ... viens, je te laisserais tranquille ...

Heero : ...

Duo : Viens ! N'aie pas peur de moi ! Je suis gay, mais je suis humain aussi !

Heero : ... tu ... ne me touches pas ...

Duo : Promis, je ne te toucherais pas cette nuit ...

Heero hésite, puis retourne doucement dans le lit.

Duo : Bonne nuit ...

Heero : ... ouais ...

Duo ferme les yeux, déçu ...

µµµµµµ

Heero, lui, n'a pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Qu'allait-il dire à Relena ? Et surtout, que va-t-il se passer ? Duo se réveille juste à l'heure.

Duo, tout sourire : ... salut ...

Heero : _... 'tain ... j'ai l'impression d'être une mariée qui a passé sa nuit de noce et qui va partir en lune de miel à Bora-bora avec son mari complètement excentrique et niais, qui va s'apprêter à me sauter dessus pour ..._

Duo, levant son buste joyeusement : C'est l'heure de se lever ! Debout debout !

Heero : ...?

Duo : Une longue journée commence, et j'ai bien envie de me faire un p'tit déjeuner d'enfer !

Il se lève.

Duo : Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez !!! C'est l'heuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure !!!

Heero, ramenant ses couettes sur lui ( on ne voit plus qu'une touffe de cheveux sortant des couettes ) : ... huuuuuuuuuuuuuum ...

Duo : ...

Il se met à califourchon sur le dormeur.

Duo : HEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN, REVEILLE MATIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!

Heero, avec des sueurs froides : ... descends de là ...

Duo le laisse tranquille et part dans la cuisine. Le pauvre Heero se lève, un peu fatigué.

µµµµµµ

Il entre dans la cuisine, en "pyjama", toujours pas réveillé, quand il voit quelque chose en peignoir rouge venir vers lui ...

Duo, lui frottant les cheveux : Oh ! Une tête d'yeux bridés pas réveillés !

Heero, grognon : ... hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ...

Duo : La salle de bain est prête ! Tu peux y aller !

Heero : ... ouais ...

Duo : Arrête de bougonner, tu me donnes une mauvaise impression ...

Heero : ... désolé ... je suis simplement naturel ...

Et il part vers la salle de bain. Il se déshabille, laissant découvrir son corps aussi séduisant que celui d'un athlète ( oh ! C'est pas bien de décrire ça ! ), et se met sous la douche. Une douche bien chaude lui fera du bien, après tout ce qu'il a subi ...

Duo, fracassant : Excuse ! J'ai oublié ma brosse !

Il prend sa brosse.

Heero, qui n'avait pas encore mis le rideau, pétrifié : ...

Duo, le regardant : ... ah ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... je ne veux pas t'embêter mais ... tu es ...

Il hoche la tête avec un sourire.

Duo : ... très sexy ...

Heero se pétrifie encore plus, cramoisi.

Heero : **PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, SORS D'ICIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!**

Duo se précipite dehors avant que sa victime ne lui fasse un magnifique oeil au beurre noir, car il est près à le faire ... pas facile de draguer ce bel apollon, surtout si il est hétéro !

µµµµµµ

Plus tard, à table ...

Duo et Heero, mangeant : ...

**Gros froid ...**

Ils regardent l'heure. Heero lâche ses baguettes.

Heero : Faut qu'j'y aille.

Duo : ... ouais ...

... pauvre petit Shinigami qui est tout triste ... qui remue sa cuillère dans son chocolat chaud ... qui ne sait plus comment faire avec ce méchant japonais qui, en plus d'être désagréable et hétéro, est complètement homophobe !

Heero, prenant son sac : À midi.

Duo : À midi.

Il sort. Duo est maintenant tout seul ...

Duo : _... bah ! Faut pas désespérer !_

Au boulot, Heero fait informatique. La leçon est très simple pour lui. En fait, si il a décidé de faire informatique, c'est parce qu'il est sûr d'avoir pratiquement 20/20 de moyenne. C'est tout. Sinon ? Ben ... il ne sait pas trop quel métier il va exercer ... peut-être infographiste, il a déjà pensé à cette possibilité ...

µµµµµµ

Plus tard, il rejoint un endroit particulier dans la ville. Il attend Relena, ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous ici. Son portable sonne. Un message.

"Bonjour Heero ! Je suis désolée, mais je ne pourrais pas venir aujourd'hui, j'ai beaucoup de boulot ... bisous"

Heero, déçu : ...

Il lui envoie un message pour lui dire qu'elle pourra les faire plus tard, que leur rendez-vous ne durera qu'une petite heure. Mais celle-ci lui répond vite.

"Non, ce n'est vraiment pas possible. Désolée."

Heero soupire, puis prend la direction de son nouvel appart'. Arrivé, il ouvre la porte et ...

Tohru, dans son élan d'écriture : ... ...

... se retrouve avec un homme suspendu à ses lèvres, les bras autour de son cou.

Duo : Tu m'as manqué !

Heero a ... comment dire ... le souffle coupé. Il regarde longuement Duo, pire qu'un homard trop cuit.

Heero, immobile : ...

Duo:  _Hi hi hi ! Il est trop mignon !_

Oui, Duo est bien décidé à "déshétérofier" Heero, comme il dit si bien ! Et si ça a déjà marché sur d'autres garçons, pas de raison à ce que ça ne marche pas avec lui ! En plus, ce serait tellement dommage de laisser passer un aussi bel homme en quête d'aventure et de passion ( selon lui ) ! Laisser passer un mec comme lui ? Quel gâchis ! Mais ce que ne sait pas Duo, c'est que ce qu'il avait envisagé être un flirt pour passer du bon temps va devenir vraiment sérieux ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... euh ...

Heero se met à joyeusement l'étrangler ...

Heero : **OMAE WO KOROSUUUUUUU !!!**

Duo : Argh ! Eeeeeerk ... erk ...

Quelques minutes plus tard ...

Duo, à table avec Heero, avec un grand "lovin' smile" : T'as passé une bonne matinée ?

Heero : ... bof ... et toi ?

Duo : Je me suis vraiment ennuyé ... je t'ai attendu toute la matinée !

Heero : Hn ...

Ils se mettent à manger.

Duo : T'as fait quoi ?

Heero : Rien de spécial. Le prof est nul. Les ordinateurs ne sont pas performants. Voilà.

Duo : ... ah ... bon ... tu fais informatique, c'est ça ?

Heero : Hn.

Duo : Moi, je fais les beaux arts ! Je commence dans une semaine !

Heero : Ouais. C'est pour ça que t'es encore là.

Duo : Hi hi hi !

Il mange encore. Heero, lui, a terminé.

Duo : Alors, t'as vu ta **copine** aujourd'hui ?

Heero : ...

Duo : ... ...

Heero, qui a son sac au pied de la table, sort quelque chose et le pose sur la table.

Duo : ... ô O ...

C'est un ordinateur portable. Il l'allume et se logue sur Internet vite fait bien fait.

Duo : ... tu fais quoi ?...

Heero : ... hn ...

Duo : ... Hee-chan ?...

Heero : Hn ...

Duo : ... euh ... qu'est-ce que ...

Heero : Hn !

Eh oui, mon p'tit Duo, ton ennemi premier ne sera pas "la Reledinde", comme tu aimes la surnommer, mais bien cet ordinateur portable.

Duo : ...

Heero, tapant sur son clavier : ... j'entre sur le réseau ... je me connecte ... mot de passe : dévérouillé ... mission : pirater un site de "chat" ... nom de code : ... Duo Maxwell ...

Duo : Eh ! N'utilise pas mon nom sans me demander la permission !

Heero : Hn !... caractéristique ?... follasse excentrique ...

Duo ferme l'ordinateur portable d'Heero, coupant toute communication avec le monde du virtuel. Heero a vite fait de retirer ses mains du clavier, sinon, elles allaient être écrasées.

Duo : Ne fais pas ça ! Tu es vraiment ... vraiment ...

Heero : ...

Duo, frustré : ... je ne suis pas une follasse, d'abord ...

Il part dans sa chambre. Cette fois, il est vrai qu'Heero est allé trop loin ... Duo, assis sur son lit, est déçu. Il regarde une photo où il est petit avec ses parents.

Duo : ...

Heero arrive.

Heero, qui s'en veut pour une fois : ... gomen ...

Duo : "Gomen", "gomen", je t'en foutrais, moi, des "gomen" !

Heero : ...

Duo, grognon et triste à la fois : ...

Heero : ... faut faire des courses ... tu veux venir ?

Duo : ...

Il le regarde, super content.

Duo, comme un p'tit chien : Tu veux bien qu'on les fasse ensemble ?!

Heero : ... si tu ne fais pas n'importe quoi ...

Duo : Vouiii !!!

Il court vers lui et, si Heero n'avait pas plaqué la main sur son visage, il lui aurait sauté dessus ( il a encore les bras tendus vers lui ) ...

Heero : ... périmètre de sécurité ...

Duo : ... huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum ...

À suivre ...


	2. Chapter 2

LA SUITE !!!

Dans la rue, après avoir fait les courses ...

Duo, sautillant derrière Heero : Diiiiiiiis ! Hee-chaaaaan !

Heero, chargé comme un âne : ... quoi ?...

Duo : On va voir aux mangas ?

Heero s'arrête.

Heero : ... on est parti chercher de quoi bouffer ... pas des bouquins ...

Duo : Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! La suite de Fruits Basket est sortie ! ( c'est que j'écoute la bande son, là ... )

Heero : ... Fruits Basket ?...

Duo : On va enfin savoir si Tohru et Kyo vont sortir ensemble !

Tohru ( moi ), passant dans la rue : ... euh ... on parle de moi ?

Duo : Non, désolé !

Tohru, partant : Ah, pardon ...

Heero : ... tu lis ce genre de bouquin, toi ?...

Duo : Mais c'est trop bien ! ( je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui ! Fans de shôjos, achetez ce manga dès que vous le trouvez ! )

Heero : ...

Duo, avec des yeux de cocker : ...

Heero : ... d'accord ...

Dans une librairie ...

Duo : Je l'ai trouvé ! Le 21 ! Trop bien ! ( Ce volume va bientôt sortir ... )

Heero, regardant les Gundam Wing : ... hn ...

Duo observe les livres qu'Heero feuillette.

Duo : Je les ai tous, si tu veux !

Heero : Ah bon ?

Duo : Voui !

Heero : ...

Duo, montrant le pilote 01 : J'adore celui-là !

Heero, posant le livre : ... pourquoi ?...

Duo : ... parce qu'il te ressemble beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ...

Heero : ... on va en caisse ...

Duo, regardant Heero aller en caisse : ... d'accord ...

Ils achètent le bouquin et rentrent chez eux.

Duo : Je vais lire ! Tu veux la suite de GW ?

Heero : Hn.

Duo : ... ce mot n'est pas dans mon vocabulaire ... je prends ça pour un "oui" !

Il part dans sa chambre et lui ramène le livre "Battlefield of Pacifist".

Duo : Tiens !

Heero : Arigatô.

Duo : Quoi ? Le gâteau d'Ali ?

Heero, exaspéré par la mentalité de Duo : ... débile, ton jeu d'mots ...

Il va dans le salon. Duo le suit, naturellement. Heero s'installe dans le canapé et commence à lire. Duo se met **juste** à côté de lui ...

Duo : ... c'est bien ?...

Heero : ... hn ...

Duo : ... eh ben ... t'es pas très bavard !

Ils lisent.

Duo : On est pas bien, là, tous les deux ?

Heero, tentant de se concentrer sur sa lecture : ...

Duo, passant un bras sur les épaules d'Heero : On pourrait partager des choses ...

Heero, avec des sueurs froides : ...

Duo, s'approchant très près de lui : ... plein de choses ...

Duo ouvre la bouche ...

Duo : ... ggggghhh ...

... et assez pour qu'Heero puisse lui enfoncer son bouquin dedans.

Duo, sortant le bouquin de sa bouche : Pourquoi tu refuses ? T'as même pas essayé !

Heero : 1) Tu m'en as fait voir assez pour que je sache ce que ça donne.

2) Je suis déjà pris.

Et il part dans la chambre.

Duo : Ah ... je vois ... c'est vrai que la chambre, c'est plus intime ...

Heero : JE T'AI DIS QUE TU NE M'INTERESSAIS PAS, BAKA !!!

Il ferme la porte à clé ( il y a un verrou de l'intérieur ).

Duo : ... wah ... tu parles beaucoup tout à coup, c'est surprenant !

Il va le rejoindre, mais comme je l'ai précisé avant, la porte est fermée à clé ...

Duo : Ouvre, Hee-chan !

Heero : Non !

Duo : Mais !

Heero : Laisse-moi !

Duo : Si c'est ce que tu veux !

Il part dans le salon. Il pousse un meuble. Il y a une porte. Il l'ouvre et entre dans une salle.

µµµµµµ

Heero, de son côté, est complètement paniqué. Il se demande ce qu'il va advenir de lui, et surtout, combien de temps va-t-il devoir rester dans cette galère ... il se résigne à rester enfermé dans la chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. D'ailleurs, il reste dans la chambre toute la journée, et Duo se demande pourquoi. Il commençe à réellement s'inquiéter. Ce qui est rare chez lui, car il est du genre à ne ce soucier de rien. Il frappe à la porte.

Duo : Heero !

Heero : ... veux pas te voir ...

Duo : Arrête de faire ça ! Je m'inquiète !

Heero : ... c'est toi qui me fait flipper ...

Duo : Quoi ? Parce que je te fais les yeux doux ?

Heero : ... imagine qu'une nana te drague ...

Duo : Berk ! Je m'enfuis en courant !

Heero : ... ben voilà ...

Duo : ...

Il soupire.

Duo : .. écoute ... c'est pas de ma faute si t'es sexy comme un dieu ! Le rêve de tous les homos ! N'importe quel mec t'aurait sauté dessus dès la première occasion !

Heero : ... pas une raison ...

Duo : ...

Il réfléchit.

Duo : ... OK, OK, j'vais essayer ! Mais j'te promet rien ...

Heero hésite, puis ouvre finalement la porte. Il est encore paniqué.

Duo : Allez ! Viens !

Le japonais sort timidement de la chambre, fixant Duo tout en fermant la porte ...

Duo : _... il est trop ... mignon ..._

Il rougit, rougit, rougit ... commence à se dandiner, à pincer les lèvres ...

Duo, tel une bouilloire qui siffle : RHAAA !!! C'est dur !!!

Il part vers la cuisine.

Duo : Faut préparer le repas !!!

Heero le suit lentement, encore sous le choc des "approches" de Duo.

Duo, se retenant toujours de lui sauter dessus : Arrête de paniquer !!! Viens !!!

Heero : ... hn ...

Il se met à côté de lui. Duo lui passe du poisson.

Duo, tentant d'être calme : ... tiens ... occupe-toi en ... on mangera des sushis ...

Heero, tremblant : ... tu es ... encore plus ... effrayant ...

Duo, très sérieux : TU CROIS QUE C'EST FACILE POUR MOI !?!

Heero : ... j'imagine ... que non ... mais ...

Duo : ALORS COMPRENDS MOI !!!

Heero : ...

Duo : Je suis si ... OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!

Heero : ... soupire ... si quoi ?...

Duo : ... si seul ...

Heero : ...

Duo le regarde avec des yeux de cocker.

Heero : ... bon ... on le fait, ce repas ?...

Duo, se calmant : ... oui ...

Ils commencent. Mais Duo ne se sent pas bien ...

Duo : ... ah ... j'ai mal à la tête ...

Heero : ... ça va ?...

Duo : ...

Heero, s'inquiétant : ... hé ... tu vas pas chialer ?...

Duo : WAH !!!

Heero, effrayé : ... OO ...

Duo se tape un fou rire.

Duo : J't'ai fait peur, hein ?

Heero : ... pas drôle ...

Duo : Ha ha ha !...

Il s'évanouit.

Heero : ... Duo ?...

Plus tard ...

Duo, allongé sur son lit avec un linge humide sur son front : ... huuuuuuuuuum ...

Heero, assis sur le lit à côté de lui : ... tu vas mieux ?...

Il passe ses bras autour de la taille d'Heero et s'y colle.

Duo, à moitié endormi : ... mon Hee-chan à moi ... mium mium ...

Heero, bleu : ... lâche ...

Duo : ... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ...

Heero : ... Duo ! Lâche-moi !

Duo : ... ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ... ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ...

Heero : DUO !!!

Duo, dans un sommeil vraiment lourd : **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ !!!**

Heero essaye de le repousser, mais il est trop accroché.

Heero : ... soupire ...

Il regarde autour de lui. Il y a un bouquin sur la table de chevet. Il le prend et le lit.

µµµµµµ

Heero a fini de lire quand Duo se réveille.

Duo : ...

Il le lâche brusquement.

Duo : Désolé ! Je voulais pas...

Heero : ...

Duo : ...

Il se recolle à lui.

Heero, le poussant : NON !!!

Duo : Mais t'es douillet !

Heero : J'en ai marre de ton p'tit jeu ...

Heero se lève et sort de la chambre.

Duo : Tu parles pas autant, d'habitude !

Il se dirige vers la sortie.

Duo, s'avançant vers lui pour le retenir : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Heero : Je pars ...

Duo, apeuré : ...

Heero : ... faire un tour.

Il part. Duo se sent comme un con.

Duo : _... il est pas commode ... je vais pas m'amuser beaucoup, avec lui ... il n'est pas facile ... il a du caractère ..._

Son coeur bat ...

Duo : _... ce garçon ... il n'est pas comme les autres ..._

... encore plus vite ...

Duo :

Il se dirige vers le salon, pousse une armoire. Elle cachait une porte. Duo l'ouvre et entre dans la pièce ...

µµµµµµ

De son côté, Heero appelle Relena avec son portable en se promenant dans la rue. Il attend un bon moment avant qu'elle ne décroche.

Heero : Salut, Relena ... tu vas bien ?... ouais ... je peux venir chez toi ?... non ?... le travail ?... ouais ... t'en as beaucoup ... ça fait 3 jours qu'on ne s'est pas vus, tu pourrais ... ce n'est pas possible ?... hn ... hn, je suis déçu ... moi aussi, j'ai du boulot mais ... le collocataire ? Il est ... quoi ? Tu pourrais quand même discuter 2 secondes !... hn ... ouais ... à plus ... je t'aime ...

Il raccroche.

Heero : _... 'tain ... elle fait pas d'effort ... qu'est-ce que je fais ?..._

Il passe devant un magasin de vêtements. Il regarde la vitrine vite fait, et continue son chemin. Il entre dans un bar.

Heero : Konnichi wa ... sake, onegai shimasu ...

On lui serre son verre. Il le boit vite. Puis il en demande un autre. Puis un autre. Et un autre. Il est bourré, quand quelqu'un vient le voir.

Duo : Hé, j'te cherchais ...

Heero, se tournant vers lui : Mal au crâââââââââne !

Duo : ... ouh ... tu sens l'alcool ... écoute, tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? On va payer la note et on va gentillement rentrer à la maison ...

Heero : Non !

Duo : Allez ! On ne discute pas !

Il sort de la monnaie et la pose sur le comptoir.

Duo : Ca suffira ?

Le barman : Il y en a même trop ...

Duo : Gardez la monnaie.

Heero : J'veux pas voir ta sale tête de gay !

Duo, le levant de sa chaise et le sortant du bar : Désolé pour le dérangement ...

Ils longent la rue, Duo aidant Heero à marcher.

Duo : T'as un problème avec l'alcool, toi ...

Heero : C'est pas vrai !... non, c'est pas vrai ...

Duo : ... pas la peine de discuter avec toi, t'es ivre ...

Heero : Nan, j'suis pas ivre !

Duo : Ta gueule !

Rentrés à la maison, Duo l'allonge sur le canapé.

Duo : Tu vas rester allongé ici le temps que je te trouve une couverture, d'accord ?

Heero : Pas envie !

Duo : T'as pas l'choix, t'as pas la force de te lever !

Il se dirige vers la chambre quand ...

Heero : ... Relena ...

Duo, se tournant vers lui : Quoi ? Encore cette Reledinde ?

Heero : ... pourquoi tu veux pas qu'on se voit ?...

Duo : ...

Heero : ... pourquoi ...

Il se met à pleurer. Duo s'assoit à côté de lui.

Duo : Ne pleure pas ... s'il te plaît ...

Heero : ...

Heero s'accroche à la chemise de Duo, se morfond dedans. Le natté rougit. Il est blessé par l'état d'Heero.

Heero : Ouiiiiiiiiin !!! Pourquoi t'es gay !?!

Duo est perplexe par la réplique que vient de sortir Heero, mais il est toujours aussi bouleversé.

Duo, le serrant contre lui : ... Heero ...

Il colle sa tête contre celle d'Heero. Il est étonné : il ne faisait pas ça à ses ex ... Mais trève de romantisme, c'est pas son genre ! Une petite idée lui traverse l'esprit. Il descend sa main un peu plus bas dans son dos, et le caresse un peu.

Heero : ... huuuum ... plus bas ...

Duo, loin de s'attendre à ça : ... ben ... c'est pas de refus ...

Il la descend ...

Duo, avec un sourire pervers : ... tu sais que je n'attends que ça ...

Heero : ... plus bas ...

Duo continue ... il arrive tout en bas du dos ...

Duo, en pleine satisfaction : ... tu me fais une faveur, là ...

Heero : ... plus bas ... Relena ...

Duo, bleu : ... ça jette un froid, là ...

L'américain prend le japonais par les épaules et le décolle de son torse. Ils se regardent un moment. Heero se rallonge sur le canapé et s'endort aussitôt. Duo réfléchit. Ses envies de passion s'évanouissent très vite. Il s'inquiète vraiment pour lui.

Duo : _... Reledinde ... tu as fait pleurer mon Hee-chan ... je ne te le pardonnerais pas ..._

Le lendemain ...

Duo, devant le téléphone : ...

Il compose un numéro qui figure dans le répertoire téléphonique d'Heero.

Relena, dans le téléphone : Allô ?

Il raccroche aussitôt.

Duo : ... PTDR ...

Il fait bis.

Relena : Allô ?

Duo : ... pfff ...

Relena : Allô ?!

Il raccroche.

Duo : PTDR !!!

Il recommence.

Relena : Qui êtes-vous !?! Je suis très occupée, là !!!

Duo : ... aaaallôôôôôôôôôô ?... la Relediiiiiiiiinde ?...

Relena, très inquiète : QUI ÊTES-VOUS !?!

Duo : lol

Heero entre. Duo se dépêche de poser le combinet.

Heero : Salut. Tu faisais quoi ?

Duo : Je discutais avec un pote ! Hi hi hi ...

Heero : Je vais acheter de l'eau ...

Duo : OK ! À tout de suite !

Heero repart. Duo rappelle en rigolant.

Relena : Allô !?!

Duo : lol

Relena : ARRÊTEZ !!!

Un homme derrière elle : C'est qui ?!

Duo, très surpris : ...

Il raccroche.

Duo : _... elle le trompe ... la salope !_

Heero revient.

Heero : ... oublié porte feuille ...

Duo vient vite le voir, catastrophé.

Duo : Elle te trompe !!!

Heero : ... ? ...

Duo : LA RELEDINDE !!! ELLE TE TROMPE !!!

Heero : ... arrête ...

Duo : JE T'ASSURE !!!

Heero : Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

Duo : Ecoute !!! J'ai été blessé par le mal qu'elle te fait, hier, et je l'ai harcelée téléphoniquement !!! Et j'ai entendu une voix d'homme derrière elle !!!

Heero : Tu arrêtes !!! Tout ce que tu veux, c'est que je tombe dans tes bras !!!

Duo, blessé : ...

Heero : Et puis arrête de l'appeller "Reledinde" ...

Il part dans la cuisine ( c'est toujours là que les mecs oublient leur porte-feuille ! lol ).

Duo : T'as qu'à aller la voir, maintenant ! T'as rien à y perdre ! De toute façon, si j'ai tort, tu pourras toujours discuter avec elle et la chérir autant que tu veux !

Heero : ...

Il commence à s'inquiéter : Duo a l'air séreux, et Relena refuse de la voir depuis un moment ...

Duo : T'as un double des clés, non ? Alors vas-y ! Je m'occuperais de l'eau !

Heero : ...

Il se précipite vers la porte et part en courant.

Duo : _... excuse-moi ..._

À suivre ...


	3. Chapter 3

LA SUITE !!!

Heero court dans les rues.

Heero : _... elle ne peut pas me tromper ... j'en suis sûre ... elle ne peut pas faire ça ..._

Il arrive devant le bâtiment. Il monte les escaliers, monte, monte, stressé, ... il arrive à l'appartement ... il ouvre la porte brusquement ...

Heero : Re...

Relena n'est pas très habillée ... plutôt pas du tout ... elle est dans son lit en compagnie d'un autre homme ...

Relena : ... Heero ...

Heero : ...

Il part, boulversé. Il descend les escaliers et sort dans la ville.

µµµµµµ

Il entre chez lui.

Duo : Alors ?!

Heero est maussade. Duo s'inquiète.

Duo : ... merde ...

Heero : ... besoin d'être seul ...

Il va dans la chambre pour travailler. Il sort ses cahiers et sa trousse. Il a des maths. D'habitude, les maths sont un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Mais il n'arrive pas à se concentrer. Duo l'observe derrière la porte. Heero fronce les sourcils. Il est sur le point de pleurer. Duo entre avec une chaise, qu'il installe juste à côté de lui, et s'assoit doucement.

Duo : ... écoute ...

Heero, sanglotant : ... laisse-moi ...

Duo : ... je ne veux pas que tu pleures ...

Heero : Et moi je veux pas que tu me déranges !

Duo : ... Heero ... regarde-moi ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... regarde-moi ...

Heero : ...

Il lève la tête d'Heero vers lui. Celui-ci pleure comme pas possible. Il lui prend tendrement sa main.

Duo : ... peut-être que ... ce n'était pas celle qu'il te fallait ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... il y en a plein, des filles jolies et sympas ... tu en trouveras une autre ... qui, elle, ne te trompera pas ...

Heero : ... cause toujours ...

Duo : ... tu es quelqu'un de bien ... elle ne te convenait pas ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... tu ferais meiux de la laisser ... si c'est ce qu'elle veut ...

Heero, pleurant : ... mais ...

Duo : ... ne pleure pas ...

Il lui essuie ses larmes.

Duo : ... sèche-moi ces larmes ...

Heero : ... je peux pas ...

Duo : ... je peux t'aider ... je serais prêt à tout pour que tu sois heureux ... pour voir ton beau sourire ... je préfères quand tu souris ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ...

Il s'approche de lui et l'embrasse doucement.

Duo, pinçant ses lèvres : ...

Heero : ... tu en profites ...

Duo : Hein ?

Heero, se levant : ... tu profites ... que Relena m'ait trompé ... pour me sauter dessus !

Duo se levant aussi, boulversé car il ne s'en est pas vraiment rendu compte : Excuse-moi ! Je ne voulais pas ... je n'ai pas pu me retenir ...

Heero : Tais-toi !

Duo, se mettant à pleurer lui aussi : JE SUIS DESOLE !!!

Heero : ...

Duo est très sérieux. Pas de doute, il ne voulait pas le contrarier ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... je te laisse ...

Il sort de la chambre.

µµµµµµ

3 heures plus tard ...

Duo, passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte : ... hé ... Heero ...

Heero, tournant sa tête vers lui, toujours maussade : ...

Duo, voulant lui remonter le moral, mais lui même ne l'a pas : ... tu viens ? J'ai préparé un bon plat chaud, ça va te faire du bien !...

Heero : ...

Duo, moins souriant : ... si tu veux ...

Heero : ... je ne sais pas ...

Duo : ... allez, lève-toi ... faut que tu te changes les idées ...

Heero : ... hn ...

Duo l'emmène dans la cuisine. En effet, le natté a fait le repas, et il s'est surpassé : c'est un véritable festin.

Heero : ... tu ...

Duo : Installe-toi.

Heero obeit. Duo se met à côté de lui.

Duo : Mange tant que c'est encore chaud !

Heero : ...

Il goûte au premier plat. Il est délicieux.

Duo : Alors ?

Heero : ... merci, Duo ...

Duo : De rien, je savais que ça te ferais plaisir ...

Heero : ...

Duo se met à manger aussi, et offre un sourire rayonnant à Heero. Cela réussit : le japonais delivre un petit sourire, certes un peu forcé, mais un sourire quand même.

Heero : ... c'est très bon ...

Duo : ... alors c'est super !...

Les deux copains reprennent leur repas.

µµµµµµ

À 23H ...

Duo, au lit : ... Hee-chan ...

Heero, au lit aussi : ... quoi ?...

Duo : ... ça va aller pour demain ?...

Heero : ... t'en fais pas ...

Duo : ... hum ...

Il se retourne.

Duo : ... bonne nuit ...

Heero : ... nuit ...

Aucun des deux n'arrive à dormir. L'un pense à son ex, l'autre pense à son amoureux. Ils se retournent l'un vers l'autre.

Heero et Duo : Je...

Duo : Commence.

Heero : Non, toi commence ...

Duo : Non non, c'est rien de spécial ...

Heero : ... je voulais dire ... je t'ai jugé trop vite ... tu es vraiment ... quelqu'un de bien ... malgré tes défauts plus gros que toi ...

Duo, rouge : ... euh ...

Heero : ... en toute franchise ...

Duo, écarlate : ... ben ... merci !... euh ...

Heero : ... et toi ? Tu voulais me dire quoi ?...

Duo : ... je m'inquiète pour toi ... je préfèrerais que tu restes à la maison demain ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... tu as besoin de te reposer ...

Heero : ... je resterai ...

Duo sourit.

Duo : ... je suis plus rassuré ...

Ils ferment les yeux et s'endorment, face à face.

µµµµµµ

Le lendemain ...

Heero : ...

Il se réveille. Il fait jour. Il se tourne pour voir le réveil. Il est presque midi. Il sort du lit, part prendre une bonne douche, et entre dans la cuisine. Il y a un bon petit déjeuner, et un mot.

" Je suis parti chercher du matériel de peinture, il m'en manque. Mange ce que je t'ai préparé.

J'arrive tout de suite !

Duo"

Heero : ...

Il s'installe à la table, et mange. Le petit déjeuner est merveilleusement bon, Duo y a mit tout son coeur. Alors qu'il avait le vague à âme au levé, cela le réconforte un peu. Puis il se lève. Il part faire une partie de jeu de combat. Ca ne l'amuse pas. Son regard se tourne vers une armoire. Une photo de Duo y est posée. Il est avec sa famille. Heero la prend et la regarde. Le regard de son collacataire est différent sur cette photo. Il a l'air plus heureux et insouciant. Il veut la reposer, mais elle glisse derrière le meuble. Il pousse le meuble pour la récupérer, lorsqu'il découvre qu'il cachait une porte.

Heero : _... il veut cacher quelque chose ou quoi ?..._

Il l'ouvre. Il y fait très sombre. Beaucoup de cadres sont empilés les uns sur les autres. Un de ces cadres, très grand, est en face de lui, sur un chevalet. Une fenêtre a les volets fermés. Heero va les ouvrir. Il ergarde autour de lui. Il y a une multitude de cadres, tous magnifiques, très expressifs, et pour certains très réalistes. D'ailleurs, le grand tableau n'est pas terminé, il manque les détails. C'est un tableau très particulier, si particulier qu'Heero s'en approche, ahuri.

Heero : _... c'est moi ... il m'a ..._

Il est assis sur une chaise, avec un grande fenêtre derrière. Il a un visage rayonnant d'une réalité très frappante, et d'une expression incomparable. Il est d'une beauté touchante et un naturel impressionant.

Heero : ...

Il touche le tableau, passe ses doigts sur les moindres détails ... il regarde les autres tableaux. L'un deux représente une femme au bord d'une fenêtre. Elle la tête tournée vers la ville. Cette ville est vivante, on peut apercevoir des gens qui discutent, d'autre qui marchent, ... un autre tableau montre un homme allongé dans un lit. Il est sûrement nu, car une couverture couvre le bas de son corps. Il le fixe avec des yeux fatigués, comme s'il se réveillait juste. On dirait un véritable homme. Heero est touché, son coeur en bat la chamade ... il en pleure presque ...

Duo, en arrivant : Heero, où es-tu ?... ah ...

Heero se tourne vers lui. Duo regarde ses pieds, gêné.

Heero : ... c'est magnifique ...

Duo : ... non ... c'est pas du grand art !...

Heero : Je t'assure ... c'est tellement ... vrai ... émouvant ...

Duo : ... t'exagères ...

Heero : ... c'est rare que j'aime un truc ... surout de l'art ...

Duo, regardant encore plus ses pieds : ... tais-toi, tu vas me faire rougir ...

Heero : Hn.

Il se tourne.

Heero : ... je peux te regarder peindre ?...

Duo, catégorique : Tu vas t'ennuyer ! Et puis c'est gênant ...

Heero, insistant : ...

Duo, allant vers la peinture qu'il fait en ce moment : ... OK, mais je ne promets pas une teuf d'enfer avec de la zik et du coca !

Heero : ... m'intéresse pas, ce genre de truc ... et pourquoi d'la zik et du coca ?

Duo : lol

Il pose sa poche. Heero s'installe sur une caisse en carton. Il observe l'artiste. Il commence à faire ses mélanges savants et à mouiller son pinceau. Puis, doucement, il glisse le pinceau sur le tableau. Il s'en occupe comme son propre enfant, avec beaucoup d'attention et surtout de tendresse. Il le caresse, l'embellit, lui donne tout son amour ...

Heero, impressionné : ...

Il pose son pinceau sur ses yeux. Il lui rajoute des éclats, une profondeur, une tendresse, des sentiments ... et ses lèvres, sur lesquelles il passe tant de temps pour les rendre douces, si douces ... Heero pourrait le regarder pendant des heures, il est troublé par Duo, son coeur bat de plus en plus ... Malheureusement ...

GROUUUUUUUUIIIIC !!!

... un bruit de gargouilli casse la magie de cet instant ...

Duo, mal à l'aise : ... ah ... c'est l'heure de manger ... ;;;

Heero est déçu, il aurait voulu que ça dure plus longtemps ...

Duo, posant ses affaires : Je vais préparer le repas !

Heero, se levant : Je vais t'aider.

Duo : Non ! Toi, tu te reposes !

Heero : Mais...

Duo : Tu-te-re-pose !

Heero : ... hn ...

Duo : Viens me voir quand tu veux !

Il part faire le repas.

Heero : ...

Son regard reste fixé sur le tableau. Une main du Heero de ce tableau tient un tournesol encore très grossier mais qui, bientôt, allait être magnifique. Personne ne l'a vu tel que ça, même pas Relena. Celle pour qui il vivait, pour qui il croyait être le seul ... alors que, pour elle, il n'est qu'un partenaire de plus pour s'amuser au lit. Une tristesse s'empare de lui. Il quitte la pièce et va dans la cuisine. Duo prépare le repas avec beaucoup de bonnes intentions. La présence d'Heero le surprend.

Duo : Ah ! Te voilà !... ben Heero ? Ca va pas ?

Heero avait les yeux emplis de larmes. Duo vient le voir et le prend par les épaules.

Duo : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?...

Heero : ... kimi ... kimi wa ...

Duo : ... je suis quoi ?...

Heero : ...

Il éclate en sanglots. Seul Duo s'intéresse à lui pour ce qu'il est, il n'y est pas insensible. Duo aimerait bien le serrer contre lui, mais il ne veut pas l'offenser. Il lui tape un peu une épaule.

Duo : ... pleure pas ... please ...

Heero : ... ore wa ...

Duo : ... ça va aller, ça va aller ...

Un silence s'installe. Une idée vient à l'esprit du natté.

Duo, lâchant : Allez ! Sèche-moi ces larmes !

Heero, avec une tête d'ahuri : ... hn ?...

Duo se dirige vers la talbe et tend une chaise à Heero.

Duo : Viens là !

Heero va s'intaller lentement. Duo part, et revient avec un jeu de carte et des jetons.

Duo : Je vais t'apprendre à jouer au poker !

Heero : ... ? ...

Il s'installe juste en face du déprimé.

Duo : Tu verras, c'est sympa ! Quand tu sauras bien jouer, j'inviterai des copains et on jouera tous ensemble !

Heero : ... ils sont homos, tes copains ?...

Duo : Ca te dérange ?

Heero : ...

Duo : Bah ! Ils ne sont pas célibataires, si ça t'inquiète ! Ce sont mes meilleurs amis, un couple inséparable ...

Heero : ... ah, d'accord ...

Duo lui explique les règles. Heero apprend très vite, et ça surprend Duo.

Duo : ... wah ... t'assimiles vite ! ;

Heero : Hn ...

Le téléphone sonne.

Duo : Attends-moi là, j'arrive !

Il part décrocher.

Duo : Allô ?... oui ... hum ...

Heero sent quelque chose émaner de Duo. Comme un malaise impossible à apaiser ...

Duo : ... bien ... merci ... au revoir monsieur ...

Il raccroche. Se dirigeant vers son collocataire, il reprend son masque souriant qu'il emmène partout avec lui.

Duo : Allez ! On y va !

Heero : Duo ...

Duo : Quoi ?

Heero : Arrête de sourire.

Duo : Comment ?

Heero : Arrête de sourire alors que n'es pas d'humeur à sourire. C'est hypocrite.

Duo : ... OO ...

Et voilà, Duo ne sait plus quoi faire. C'est la première fois qu'on le désarme de la sorte. Il regarde ses pieds. Il fait une grimace, fronce les sourcils, se met à pleurer.

Duo : ...

Il part se réfugier dans la chambre.

Heero : Attends ...

Il part le voir. Il est assis sur le lit, dos à Heero, serrant son coussin contre lui. Il a la tête dedans.

Heero : ... c'est la deuxième fois que je te vois dans cet état ...

Duo : ...

Il a un léger hoquet. Heero s'approche de lui, monte sur le lit, et s'installe derrière lui.

Heero : ... je suis inquiet ...

Duo, tremblant un peu : ... c'est rien ... ne t'occupe pas de moi ...

Heero : ...

Il pose une main sur son épaule.

Heero : Non ... je veux savoir ...

Duo : ... je ne veux pas t'embêter ...

Heero : C'est maintenant que tu m'embêtes ...

Duo se tourne un peu vers lui, le regarde avec son visage humide de larmes. Il se blottit doucement contre Heero. Pour une fois, celui-ci accepte cette approche. Il l'accueille même dans ses bras.

Duo : ... j'ai ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... j'ai perdu mes parents ... il y a 5 mois ...

Heero, blessé : ...

Duo : ... mon père a eu ... un accident de chantier ... et ça ... ma mère n'a pas pu le supporter ... et elle ... elle s'est suicidée ... je n'ai rien pu faire pour la retenir ...

La gorge d'Heero se serre.

Duo : ... c'était un samedi ... j'ai appellé les secours dès que je suis entré à la maison ... mais ... je suis arrivé trop tard ... elle est morte dans l'ambulance ...

Duo se blottit encore plus contre lui.

Duo : ... moi ... je ne voulais pas ... je ne voulais pas ...

Heero : ...

Heero se sent mal. S'il s'attendait à ça ...

Duo : ... je m'en veux ... si j'étais arrivé plus tôt ...

Heero, le serrant un peu plus : ... ce n'est pas de ta faute ...

Duo : ...

Il pleure beaucoup. Il est vraiment déprimé ...

Duo : ... tu es vraiment ... quelqu'un de bien ...

Ils restent enlacés l'un à l'autre, pendant un bon moment. Ils sont bien, à se réconforter l'un et l'autre ... Duo fait mine de s'endormir. Il prend une bonne place sur Heero, son corps collé au sien, sa tête enfoncée dans son torse, ses mains agrippées à sa chemise ...

Heero : _... j'ai l'impression d'être son petit copain, là ..._

Il pose une main sur ses cheveux.

Heero : _... j'avoue que ... ça ne me fais pas vraiment bizarre ... un peu mais ... je crois que je me suis attaché un peu à lui ..._

Il les caresse un peu ...

Heero : _... Duo ... si tu n'étais pas là ... je crois que ... je serais plus bas que jamais ... tu en fais tant pour moi ... alors que moi ... je ne peux rien faire pour toi ... juste ... te prendre dans mes bras ... pour te réchauffer ... et te réconforter ..._

Il colle sa tête sur la sienne. Non pas amoureusement, mais avec beaucoup d'affection.

Heero : _... merci ... mon ange-gardien ..._

Duo se réinstalle mieux contre lui. Heero le laisse faire.

µµµµµµ

Plus tard, dans la cuisine ...

Duo : ... je ne t'ai pas gêné, tout à l'heure ?...

Heero : Non.

Ils font le repas, et ils sont un peu ... distants, depuis leur étreinte ...

Heero : ... passe le sel ...

Duo : ... ouais ...

Ce qu'il fait.

Duo : ... merci de m'avoir écouté ... je me suis senti ... bien ...

Heero : ... moi aussi ...

Duo : ...

Il devient écarlate. Il regarde avec ironie les tomates qu'il coupe en quatiers.

Duo : ... ah bon ?...

Heero, continuant la vinaigrette : Hn. Je me sens mieux, moi aussi ...

Duo : ...

Ils sont encore fatigués par leurs douleurs.

µµµµµµ

Le soir ...

Heero, se mettant en pyjama ( enfin ... en tenue pour dormir, quoi ) : Tu embauches demain, c'est ça ?

Duo, déjà couché, complètement endormi : ... ouais ...

Heero le rejoint.

Duo : ... pas envie d'y aller ...

Heero : ...?... Pourtant, tu aimes la peinture ...

Duo : ... oui mais c'est pas pareil ... c'est du boulot aussi, des leçons ... parfois chiantes ... trop conceptuelles ... d'la philo à 2 balles, quoi ...

Heero : lol

Duo : ... ils savent plus faire des trucs qui riment à quelque chose ...

Heero : C'est vrai ...

Duo : ... j'en ai marre ... un jour je serais sûrement réduit à faire la Star Ac' comme un con avec ma guitare parce que j'aurais rien d'autre à foutre ...

Heero : MDR

Duo : ... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ...

Heero : _... il dort ... bon ... ben j'vais faire pareil ..._

Il enfonce sa tête dans le coussin et s'endort aussitôt ... en ronflant ...

À suivre ...


	4. Chapter 4

LA SUITE !!!

Heero ouvre ses yeux. Il se sent différent de d'habitude, il a une sensation étrange de solitude ... en même temps, y a plus Relena, et Duo est au boulot. Lui ? Il embauche à 15H et termine à 17H. C'est le Vendredi, la journée cool. Il est 9H. Il se lève tranquillement et entre dans la cuisine ...

Duo : Coucou !

Heero : ... OO ...

Duo : ... t'es tout blanc ...

Heero : ... et toi, tu m'as fait peur ... qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?...

Duo : Je sèche !

Heero : ... comment ça, tu sèches ?...

Duo : Allez ! Viens manger ! On a une courte journée de cours, mais bon ... faut se préparer !

Heero : ...???...

Duo : Ben quoi ? Je viens en cours avec toi, aujourd'hui !

Heero : ...?????????????????????...

Duo : Ah ... c'est que je me suis inscrit hier !

Heero : ... tu déconnes ?...

Duo : Euh ... non !

Heero : ... alors tu es inscrit à la fois aux beaux arts **ET** à l'école d'informatique ?...

Duo : Euh ... ouais !

Heero : ... je crois que je vais aller me coucher, là ...

Duo : Mais non ! Viens !

Il le tire par le bras et l'emmène dans la cuisine.

Duo : Bonne appétit !

Heero, s'installant : ... merci ...

Il mange tranquillement. Il n'est pas très réveillé ...

Duo : ... wah ... t'as pas l'air très frais ...

Heero : ... hn ...

Duo : Bon, tu manges ?

Heero : Hnnnnn ...

Il prend maladroitement une tartine et se met à manger. Duo rit de bon coeur.

Duo : T'es drôle quand t'es pas réveillé ! lol

Heero : ... hnnnn ... t'moque pas d'moi ...

Duo : Dis, t'es d'accord pour que mes copains viennent faire une partie de poker Dimanche soir ?

Heero : ... ouais ...

Duo, se levant : Super !

Il part vers le téléphone et tape un numéro.

Duo : Allô, Quatre ? Ouais, salut ... tu viens avec Trotro Dimanche soir pour un p'tit poker ?... ouais, Hee-chan jouera avec nous ! Mais bon, il est hétéro, on pourra pas faire "strip" ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... ouais, c'est dommage ... meuh non, il s'en fout ! Vous pourrez !... ouais, à ce soir !

Il raccroche.

Heero : Tu joues au "strip poker" ?

Duo : Bah ! C'est plus marrant ! Mais bon, je pense que tu seras mal à l'aise face à des gays ...

Heero : ... ouais _... c'est bien un truc d'homo, ça ..._ ( les hétéros le font aussi, Hee-chan ... )

Duo : T'inquiètes ! Ils comprennent bien !

Heero a un peu peur tout d'un coup. Strip poker ... ça lui fait froid dans le dos ... Il en oublie de manger.

Duo : ...

Il lui enfonce la tartine dans la bouche.

Duo : Je t'ai dit de manger !

Heero : Huuuuuuuum !...

Plus tard, dans la journée ...

Heero, dans le canapé du salon : ...

Il a le coup de blues de la journée. Duo vient le voir.

Duo : Oooooh, Hee-chan ...

Il s'installe à côté de lui.

Duo : T'es encore triste ?

Heero, mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Duo : ... hn ...

Duo : ... soupire ...

Il regarde ce pauvre Hee-chan tout tristounet ...

Duo : Allez ! Montre-moi ton joli sourire ! T'es plus beau quand tu souris !

Heero, toujours dans ses pensées noires : ...

Duo : ...

Il se lève et prend sa guitare et s'installe en face d'Heero. Celui-ci est un peu ahuri. Duo lui sourit en réaccordant son instrument. Puis il commence à gratter les cordes d'une main chaleureuse ...

Heero : ...

Duo lui fait un petit monologue doux et tendre, et Heero n'y est pas insensible.

Duo : ... smile ... your pure face is fade ... and my heart is dead ... if you cry ... so smile ... smile for me ... smile for me ... smile, smile ... for me ...

Le japonais est légèrement ému. Il finit par sourire un peu. Un peu, mais d'un sourire si rayonnant. Duo est heureux de le voir ne serait-ce qu'un peu joyeux.

Heero : ...

Il se lève et s'approche de Duo. Le natté rougit un peu.

Heero, avec un visage angélique : Merci, Duo.

Il l'embrasse longuement sur la joue.

Heero : Tu viens ? Ca va être l'heure d'y aller ...

Il s'éclipse, laissant dans le salon un pauvre Duo tout chamboulé et cramoisi avec sa guitare dans les bras. Pour Heero, ce baiser était anodin. Pas pour son ami.

µµµµµµ

Dans la salle de cours ...

Duo, chuchottant à Heero : Tu fais quoi ?

Heero : Je surf sur Internet.

Duo : Tu suis pas l'cours !?!

Heero : J'connais déjà tout.

Duo : !?!... mais alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là !?!

Heero : J'suis obligé de venir.

Duo : ... ah ... je vois ...

Heero : ...

Il est sur un site de jeux vidéos.

Duo : ... aaaaaaah ... intéressant ...

Heero : Ecoute le cours si tu veux pas te payer une note de merde.

Duo : Ouais ! T'as raison !

À 17H, ils sortent de cours ...

Duo : C'est compliqué, l'informatique !

Heero : Un gamin pourrais l'faire.

Duo : T'es fou ?

Heero : ... c'est toi qu'es nul ...

Duo : Maiiiiiiiis euuuuuh ! 

Et la fin de la journée se passe tranquillement ...

µµµµµµ

Le lendemain ...

Heero, se réveillant : ...

Duo, gigottant dans son sommeil : ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!

Heero : ... lol !

Duo, se réveillant : Hein ? Quoi ?

Heero : Tu ronfles ...

Duo : ... ah ... j'ai bavé ?...

Heero : ... euh ... un peu ...

Duo : ... alors j'ai encore rêvé de Jude Law ...

Et sur ce, il se rendort.

Heero : MDR

Les deux mecs sont levés. Duo est habillé comme d'hab' : jean taille basse à l'air un peu vieux et chemise noire. Heero, lui, était habillé avec son marcel vert et son short moulant préféré ( vous savez, celui qu'il a dans le bouquin et la série ... ) ... et dans la tête à Duo, ça fait "tilt" ...

Duo, d'un air parfaitement anodin : _... wouah ... Hee-chan, t'es sexy ... j'adore tes bras musclés ... j'adore tes tablettes de chocolat ... et surtout ..._ j'adore ton cul ...

Heero : Nani ?!...

Duo, très gêné : ... euh ... rien ! Non ! Rien du tout ! Ha ha ha ...

Heero, se doutant quand même de quelque chose : ... ah bon ...

Duo : ... euh ... on mange ?...

Heero : ... ouais ...

Et y a intérêt parce qu'il est 1H moins le quart !

µµµµµµ

Et après ...

Duo : Ménage !

Heero : Faut bien le faire de temps en temps ...

Duo : Sinon, on traînerait dans la crasse !

Heero : Faut que j'aille aux toilettes ...

Duo : J'te remplace pour le balai ?

Heero : Non, ça va, retourne à ton plumeau.

Duo : OK !

Puis ils se bataillent à la PlayStation !

Duo : ... j'le battrais un jour ...

Heero : Nié hé hé ...

Et ainsi se termina cet après-midi pas très passionante mais qui fait tout de même partie du quotidien ! Le soir arrive, et les deux amis sont dans l'atelier de Duo ...

Duo, continuant le tableau avec le tournesol : ... huuuum ...

Il veut faire un mélange qu'il a du mal à trouver ...

Heero, qui a commencé un tableau : Si j'étais toi, je rajouterais du bleu. Mais juste un petit peu ...

Duo : ...

Ce qu'il fait.

Duo : Ah ! Je l'ai ! Merci, Hee-chan !

Heero : De rien ...

Heero à un peu de mal. Il essaye de faire une nature morte, sur les conseils de Duo, mais ça ne lui réussi pas trop ...

Duo : Attends, tu veux que je t'aide ?

Heero : ... oui ... je veux bien ...

Duo lui prend son pinceau et commence à caresser la toile.

Heero : Je ne suis pas doué, hein ?

Duo : C'est réussi pour une première peinture ...

Heero, heureux du compliment : ... hn ...

Duo : Mais c'est sûr que ça manque de technique ; c'est normal ...

Heero, redescendu de son nuage : ...

Duo : Regarde comment je fais ...

Il passe un petit coup de pinceau très léger. On dirait qu'il ne touche pas au tableau. Mais pourtant, une fine couche de peinture apparraît.

Heero, presque émerveillé : ...

Duo : Comme ça. Il faut le bichonner ... tiens, prends-le !

Heero, récupérant son pinceau : ... hn ...

Il frotte son tableau de peinture.

Duo, horrifié : STOP !!! ARRÊTE !!! PAS COMME CA !!!

Heero, s'arrêtant net : ...

Duo, prenant la main d'Heero pour lui faire faire le geste : Aie un geste souple !

Heero : ... hn ...

Duo, lâchant sa main : Tout est dans le poignet !

Heero : ... hn ...

Il réessaye, et cette fois, il obtient la bonne technique.

Duo : Tu vois ! Quand tu veux !

Heero : ...

Duo : À mon avis, tu seras un super peintre quand t'auras tout appris ! Y a quelque chose ...

Heero, un peu gêné : ... c'est pas du grand art ...

Duo : Ben ... manque un travail très sérieux avec beaucoup d'ardeur ... j'ai hate de voir tes oeuvres dans plusieurs années !

Heero, légèrement rouge : ... eh ... c'est pas dit que je serais peintre plus tard ...

Duo : On en sait rien ! Ca ne peut être qu'une passion !

Heero : ... hn ...

Duo : Bon ... j'ai la dalle, pas toi ?

Heero : Si.

Et la soirée se passe dans la bonne humeur !

µµµµµµ

Le lendemain soir ...

Duo : Allez ! On prépare le repas ? Faut qu'il soit prêt pour quand Quatre et Trowa seront arrivés !

Heero : ... j'ai une idée ...

Duo : T'as une idée ?

Heero : Je m'en occupe. Tu peux faire autre chose.

Duo : Mais...

Heero : Mets la table, tu as du temps pour le faire.

Duo : ... Hee-chan, je t'adore !

Il part chercher une très belle nappe, y pose des bougies, de jolis couverts ... il prend bien le temps de la décorer.

Duo : C'est bien comme ça ?

Heero : Ca fait pas un peu trop, les bougies ?

Duo : ... tu as raison !

Il les enlève.

Duo : C'est vrai que c'est mieux, comme ça !

Heero : Hn.

Duo : Le repas est prêt ?

Heero : Presque ...

Il met la touche finale ...

Heero : Voilà.

Duo : Ouah ! C'est joli !

Il a fait une belle fondue japonaise ( c'est marrant, j'aime bien en mettre dans mes fics ... ) avec de la bonne viande et beaucoup de légumes diférents. Les effluves sont très appétissantes ...

Heero : Merci.

Duo : Mais je suis sincère ! C'est super ! Tu me le donnes ?

Heero : C'est pour tes amis ...

Duo : T.T

Il pose le plat sur la table. C'est magnifique. Les deux amis sont très fiers d'eux.

Duo : On a fait du bon boulot !

Heero : Hn.

Ils se regardent longuement, avec un grand sourire presque passioné ...

DRIIIIIIING !!!

Duo, un peu rouge : Ah, ils sont arrivés ...

Heero, regardant ses pieds en riant nerveusement : Ouais ...

Heero a un peu peur de la tête des amis en question ... Il suit Duo.

Duo : Allez ...

Il ouvre la porte.

Duo : Et saluuuuuuuuuuuuut !

Quatre : Duoooo !

Trowa : Bonjour !

Quatre est un petit blond ( qui paraît faire 1m70 avec ses chaussures compensés alors qu'il ne fait qu'1m60 ) avec des petits anneaux d'oreille et des bagues aux doigts, habillé de manière excentrique. Mais ça lui va bien. Trowa, lui, est habillé simplement, mais il porte un collier ras-du-cou en cuir avec des pics ( d'ailleurs, il porte beaucoup de ceintures de cuir autour de la taille et autour des poignets ) et une coiffure châtain assez étonnante ( mais vous, cher lecteurs, ça ne vous étonne pas ! ). Quatre prend Duo dans ses bras, puis il le lâche pour voir Heero alors que Trowa serre la main du natté.

Quatre : Et toi tu es sûrement Heero !

Il le prend contre lui aussi.

Heero, effrayé : ... euh ... oui ...

Quatre, le lâchant : Tu es magnifique !

Duo : Quatre, n'en fait pas trop, tu vois bien que ça le perturbe ...

Quatre : C'est vrai, je n'y ai pas pensé, désolé ...

Le blond s'en va et aussitôt, Trowa serre la main d'Heero.

Trowa : Bonjour. Je m'appelle Trowa.

Heero : ... Heero ... enchanté ... _au moins, lui, il a l'air a peu près normal ..._

Ils partent s'installer dans la cuisine.

Quatre : Wouah ! C'est beau !

Duo : C'est Heero qui a fait le repas !

Quatre : ... déjà que j'avais faim ... ça me donne encore plus la dalle ...

Trowa : Ne mange pas tout avant que nous nous soyons installés, veux-tu ?

Quatre : Oui, oui !

Heero : ... euh ...

Les trois homos le regardent genre "il est trop mignon", et visiblement, il a peur ...

Quatre : Allez, viens t'installer !

Il l'installe juste à côté de Duo. C'est alors que Trowa et Quatre prennent un petit sourire ... sous-entendu ... Heero et Duo se regardent. Le natté est pire qu'une tomate. Heero est mal à l'aise. Mais ...

Heero : _... 'tain ... pourquoi mon coeur bat la chamade ?... je ne l'aime pas, ce type ... c'est ami ... c'est tout ..._

Duo : _... ne me faites pas ce coup là, les mecs ..._

Heero : _... Duo ... ne me regarde pas comme ça ..._

Heero rougit un peu.

Heero, avec un sourire un peu forcé : Bon ... on mange ?

Quatre : Bonne idée ! Je meurs de faim !

Trowa : N'exagère pas ...

Duo : Bon appétit !

Le couple : Bon appétit !

Heero : ... ; ...

Ils se mettent à manger de bon coeur.

Quatre : C'est excellent ! Qui t'as appris à cuisiner comme ça ?

Heero : ... ben ... euh ... j'me suis débrouillé ...

Trowa : Chapeau, franchement ! Je me régale !

Heero : ... faut pas exagérer ...

Quatre : Trowa est difficile, niveau nourriture ! J'essaye de lui faire manger des trucs de chez moi je suis arabe et il mange **très peu** sous prétexte que c'est **trop** épicé ! T.T Hein, Trowa ?

Trowa : ... c'est pas d'ma faute si j'aime pas les épices ...

Quatre : Enfin bref ... c'est pour dire ! Tu es un super cuisto !

Heero, fier mais gêné : ... quand même ...

Duo, presque tendre : Si, tu es un très bon cuisinier. Je prends vraiment du plaisir à manger quand c'est toi qui cuisine.

Heero : ... ben ...

Il rougit un peu. Duo, vu l'état d'Heero, n'est pas mieux. Il est même pire. Un peu plus et ça y est, il se fait des films à l'eau de rose. Quand à Quatre et à Trowa ...

Quatre, chuchottant à Trowa : À mon avis, il prend du plaisir à tout simplement quand Heero est avec lui ... si tu vois ce que je veux dire ...

Trowa : Hum, hum ...

Duo, écarlate : Qu'est-ce que vous dites, là ?!

Trowa : Rien.

Quatre : Rien du tout !

Duo : ...

Quatre, à Heero : Il paraît que tu fais informatique !

Heero : Hn.

Quatre : C'est bien, tu dois être une tête ! Moi, je fais hôtellerie !

Heero : Ah ?

Quatre : Oui, j'adore la cuisine ! J'aimerais être chef cuisinier !

Duo : C'est un des meilleurs de sa promotion.

Heero : C'est vrai ?

Quatre : Mais je ne cuisine pas aussi bien que toi, sans blague ! C'est pour ça que je suis bluffé ...

Trowa : Il est surtout bluffé parce quelqu'un le dépasse sans entraînement particulier.

Quatre, lui donnant un coup de coude : Trowa, voyons !

Heero : ...

Il rigole un peu.

Heero : Et toi Trowa, tu fais quoi ?

Trowa : Ben moi, je fais de la musique.

Heero : De la musique ?

Trowa : Ouais, de la flûte traversière.

Heero : ... ah ouais ..._ j'aurais été persuadé qu'il fasse de la batterie ou de la guitare électrique ..._

Trowa : J'en fais depuis que j'ai 7 ans.

Heero : Ah d'accord ...

Trowa : Mais j'adore le Hard Rock.

Heero : _... je me disais aussi ..._

Trowa : Et toi ?

Heero : Ben moi, je passe mon temps sur les ordinateurs. Je suis un hacker.

Trowa, Quatre et Duo, synchros : ... un quoi ?!...

Heero : Un hacker.

Quatre : ...

Il rigole.

Trowa : Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ?

Quatre : ... c'est juste que ... on devait en avoir, de ces têtes !...

Heero : Ca, j'te l'fais pas dire.

Ils se mettent tous à rire. Finalement, Heero se sent bien. Ils ne sont pas si terribles, ces amis ... Et le repas se termine.

Heero : Je vais chercher les cartes. Je vous laisse un peu discuter entre vous ...

Il s'éclipse.

Quatre : Il est bien, ce Heero !

Trowa : Vous avez l'air de très bien vous entendre ...

Duo : ... s'il vous plaît ...

Quatre : Vous formerez un très beau couple !

Duo : Mais non ! On ne peut pas être ensemble, il est hétéro !

Trowa : Ecoute, t'as vu comment il est, vis-à-vis de toi ?

Quatre : S'il n'a pas le béguin ...

Duo, les joues un peu rosées : ... c'est vrai qu'il est très tendre avec moi ... mais bon ! C'est pas une raison ! Je suis un ami, rien de plus !

Quatre et Trowa : Ben voyons !

Quatre : C'est un timide, ça se voit sur lui !

Duo, se levant, rouge : Mais non !

Quatre : Du calme, ça va !

Duo se rassoit.

Quatre : On fait un pari : tu l'embrasses ce soir ...

Duo, écarlate : Ne comptez pas sur moi ...

Trowa : Et si il accepte tes avances, tu sors officiellement avec lui.

Duo : Je refuse !

Quatre : Et si il est rétissant, nous te donnerons 20 000 yens ! Cash !

Trowa : Satisfait ou remboursé.

Duo : ... ne tentez pas de m'acheter ...

Quatre : ... 50 000 ?...

Duo : Ca va ! Je le lui donnerais, votre baiser à la con !

Heero arrive avec les cartes et les jetons.

Quatre : Aaaaaaaah ! Les cartes, enfin !

Heero : Je les ai bien mélangées ...

Duo : Allez, distribue, qu'on fasse la fête !

Il s'installe et distribue les cartes. Tous prennent des jetons. La partie peut commencer ...

Quatre : ... huuuum ...

Il pose 3 jetons de 1000 yens au milieu de la table.

Duo : Tu commences fort, dis donc !

Quatre : Fort mais sûrement !

Trowa : Ah ouais ?

Il fait une mise.

Trowa : 5000 !

Duo : ...

Il pose 2000.

Duo : Faites gaffe les mecs ! Hé hé hé ...

Heero : ... pfff ...

Il jette 7 jetons de 1000.

Tous : ... hein !?!...

Heero : J'vous parie que vous ferez même pas un tour ...

Ils le regardent avec un grand sourire ...

Quatre, posant une carte avec un sourire de morbak : ... on a pas affaire à un p'tit joueur ! Ha ha ...

Duo : Ne vous fiez pas à son temps expérience ! Il est malin !

Trowa : ... tu nous fais du bluff, là, ou quoi ?...

Heero : ... ça ...

Tous : ...

Heero : Couchez-vous tous, vous ne m'aurez pas ...

Trowa : ... tu crois qu'on va l'faire ?...

Heero : ... vous devriez ...

Quatre : C'est pas vrai ! Moi je reste !

Duo : Moi j'ai perdu, de toute façon ...

Il se couche.

Quatre, avec un demi sourire : ... quand on sait la tenue que tu avais après notre dernière soirée ...

Trowa : lol

Duo, cramoisi : Non, pas devant Hee-chan, j'ai honte ...

Heero, rouge avec un petit sourire : ... pfff ...

Duo : ... groumf ...

Quatre : Bon, on annonce le jeu ?

Trowa : Je suis partant !

Heero : Hn !

Il posent leurs cartes. Heero a un magnifique carré d'as ...

Les trois autres, bouche bée : ... ouah ...

Heero : ... nié hé hé ...

Quatre : ...

Trowa : ...

Duo : ... euh ...

Tous : PTDR !!!

Quatre : J'ADORE CE MEC !!!

Heero : ... ? ...

Duo : ... bon ... on s'en fait une autre ?

Heero, s'amenant tous les beaux sous-sous : ... ouais ... raboulez le fric !

Tous : lol

Et les parties durent, durent, durent ...

Duo : J'abandonne !

Quatre : Si c'était "strip", tu serais ...

Duo, pire qu'un homard trop cuit : Entièrement nu, oui, je sais !

Heero, rouge aussi :_ ... 'tain ... pourquoi je suis en train de m'l'imaginer ?! C'est déguelasse !..._

Duo : Je te signale qu'il y a 5 semaines, t'étais tout nu, et je me souviens de la honte que t'as eu ! Alors là ...

Quatre : Non ! Me rappelle pas ce moment, s'il te plaît !

Trowa : Ca, si je m'en souviens pas !

Quatre : Tu parles ! T'étais heureux de pouvoir me voir en intégrale !

Trowa : Ben quoi ? C'est toujours plaisant !

Quatre : Mais euh !

Trowa : Mais je te signale que ce soir là, à la maison, après cet évènement ...

Quatre, un peu rouge avec un grand sourire : ... c'est vrai ...

Duo : Epargnez-nous les détails, s'il vous plaît !

Heero :_ ... oh mon dieu ... bon ... je fais quoi là ?..._

Il regarde longuement Duo.

Heero : _Mais pourquoi j'le regarde !?! Je ... et merde !!!_

Il se lève.

Heero : Je reviens tout de suite !

Il se dirige vers les toilettes et les ferme à clef. Il cache son visage dans ses mains.

Heero :_ Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que je fous !?! Ca m'énerve !!! Pourquoi je fantasme sur lui !?! En plus, j'ai envie d'être tout le temps avec lui, je me sens bien avec lui ... mais merde, je ne peux pas !!! Mais il est beau, gentil, tendre, rassurant, amusant, bon vivant, sensible, ... tout ce que j'attends d'un amant ... mais moi ... je ne suis pas homo ... bordel, ça fait chier ! C'est mon meilleur ami ! Rien d'autre que ça ! Un __**ami**__ ! Même si j'ai de la tendresse pour lui, que j'y suis très attaché, que j'ai envie de tout faire pour le rendre heureux, pour le voir sourire, que j'ai envie de l'aimer ... envie de l'aimer ... et merde ! Je n'ai pas envie de l'aimer, c'est pas vrai !... je n'en peux plus ! Mes sentiments, mes réactions, je ne sais plus rien ! Je veux savoir ce que je ressens vraiment ... je veux être sûr que je ne l'aime pas ..._

Il sort son visage de ses mains.

Heero : _... il faut que j'en aie le coeur net ..._

Dans la cuisine ...

Quatre : Trowa est très beau ce soir, tu trouves pas ...

Trowa : T'exagères ...

Heero arrive.

Heero : C'est bon !

Il s'installe.

Duo : C'est parti ?

Heero : Je suis chaud, là !

Quatre et Trowa : Oh noooooon ...

Plus tard, vers 1H du matin ...

Quatre : Bonne nuit !

Trowa : Ouais, salut !

Duo : Faites attention, sur le chemin !

Heero : Bonne nuit !

Ils font un clin d'oeil à Duo avant de partir. Ils referment la porte et, aussitôt dans le couloir ...

Quatre, regardant dans la serrure : Je veux voir ça !

Trowa : Fais-moi de la place !

De l'autre côté de la porte ...

Duo : Alors ... tu les trouves comment ?

Heero : Ils sont sympas ... à quand la prochaine soirée ?

Duo : Oui ! C'est vrai !...

Heero : ...

Duo : ...

Ils se regardent longuement. Duo est un peu stressé, Heero ravale sa salive. Le pauvre japonais se prépare psycologiquement ...

Duo : ... je suis fatigué ... on va se coucher ?...

Quatre, de l'autre côté de la porte : ... pfff ... quel imbécile ...

Heero, prenant Duo par le poignet : Attends.

Duo : ... ? ...

Heero se penche vers lui pour l'embrasser ... tendrement, et longuement en plus ...

À suivre ...


	5. Chapter 5

LA SUITE !!!

Quatre : Wouah !!!

Trowa, le poussant un peu : Il se passe quelque chose !?!

Heero lâche prise et ancre son regard dans les yeux d'un Duo, plus que chamboulé.

Heero : ...

Duo : ... OO ...

Heero, regardant ses pieds : ... excuse-moi ...

Il part dans la chambre. Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit, cache sa tête dans ses genoux.

Heero : _... putain de merde !!! J'ai pris du plaisir à le faire !!!... bordel, je suis amoureux de lui !!! Qu'est-ce que..._

Duo entre dans la chambre avec fracas.

Duo, remonté à bloc : Putain !!! T'es gonflé !!!

Heero : Excuse-moi ! Je ne voulais pas...

Duo : T'arrives, comme ça, avec ta Relecruche, en me disant "**Moi**, je suis **hétéro** ! **Moi**, je ne sors **pas** avec les **mecs** !", tu me fais tout un plat parce que moi je t'aime, que je ne te le cache pas et que je suis sincère, et au moment où l'autre dinde te **largues** parce qu'elle préférait un autre type, **comme par hazard**, tu me parles ! On devient copain, tu te permets des familiarités, et, alors qu'on est très proches l'un de l'autre **d'un seul coup**, alors que ça ne fait que **4 jours** que la blondasse t'a jetté comme un chien, très naturellement, **TU M'ROULES UN PATIN** !!!

Heero : Je suis désolé...

Duo, les larmes aux yeux : Désolé de quoi !?! D'avoir eu ce que tu voulais !?! D'avoir profité de moi comme ça !?!

Heero : Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

Duo, avec un rire horriblement nerveux : Oh ! La phrase cliché ! J'y crois pas ...

Heero : Je ne savais pas...

Duo, pleurant fortement : Si, si, tu savais parfaitement ce que tu faisais !!! Tu l'avais prémédité, ça se voyait !!! Tu n'avais que ça en tête !!! Et ta prochaine "tentative de séduction", ce sera quoi !?! ME SAUTER DESSUS !?!

Heero : Je ne savais pas si j'étais amoureux de toi ou pas ! J'étais en plein doute, je n'en pouvais plus ! Je voulais seulement savoir ... il fallait que je sache ... je ne voulais pas te blesser, ou profiter de toi ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... tu me tapes sur les nerfs, Heero ... je ne veux plus te voir ...

Heero : ...

Duo : **SORS DE CETTE CHAMBRE !!!**

Heero : ...

Il en perd sa voix. Il cherche un refuge dans les yeux de Duo, mais il n'en trouve aucun ... pas cette fois ... il dirige ses pas vers l'entrée. Duo lui claque la porte au nez, sans même lui dire "bonne nuit". C'est un martyr pour Heero de ce faire jetter de la sorte. Il se sentait encore pire que quand Relena l'avait trompé. C'est étrange ... pourtant, ils ne sortent pas ensemble, et cela ne fait que 2 semaines qu'il se connaissent ... pourtant ... Il se laisse tomber dans le canapé. Il serre un coussin contre lui, cherchant un peu de réconfort ...

µµµµµµ

Duo : Eh ...

Heero : ...

Duo : T'as pas dormi ?

Heero : ...

Il est allongé, les yeux grands ouverts avec des cernes. Il est immobile, et marmonne des trucs.

Duo : Tu vas pas m'jouer la comédie !?

Heero : ...

Duo : Grrrr ...

Il part dans la cuisine.

Duo : Si tu veux prendre ton petit déjeuner, t'as qu'à v'nir ! Je n'te l'apporterai pas !

Heero : ...

Il reste dans le même état.

Duo : Heero ?

Heero : ...

Duo va le voir.

Duo : Eh ! Tu te lèves !?

Heero : ...

Duo, s'inquiétant : C'est pas habituel de te voir comme ça !

Heero : ...

Duo : Dis quelque chose ! Heero !

Heero : ...

Duo : ... Heero ?...

Heero : ...

Il cache sa tête dans son coussin.

Duo : Tu ne fais pas l'coup, quand même !?

Heero : ...

Duo : Tu m'énerves !

Il s'apprête à s'en aller.

Heero, la gorge prise : ... je n'aurais pas dû ...

Duo, se retournant : ... pas dû quoi ?...

Heero : ... si je ne t'avais pas ... embrassé ... rien de tout ça ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ... tout est de ma faute ...

Duo : Fallait y penser ! Tu ne peux savoir ce que j'ai ressenti hier !

Heero, sortant la tête de son coussin : ... tu crois que je me suis senti bien ?... j'étais mal à l'aise ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ... je ne sais pas ce que t'as ressenti ... mais toi non plus, tu ne sais pas pour moi ...

Duo : ... peut-être, mais ton attitude a été égoïste ! Je ne l'ai pas supporté !

Heero : ... pardon ...

Duo : Humph ! Tu peux toujours être désolé ! Ca ne changera rien pour moi !

Heero se sent blessé. Il est en plein cauchemar. Son coeur se met à battre douloureusement. Très douleureusement ...

Heero, les larmes aux yeux : ... mais ... moi je ... je ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ... je t'aime ...

Duo : ...

Duo est paralysé par la déclaration d'Heero. Ca le touche profondément. Il en perd sa voix, ça cogne dans sa poitrine, et son visage a une teinte rouge indescriptible. Pourtant, il et toujours aussi en colère contre lui ... Il n'ose pas le regarder en face. Il préfère le fuir sous prétexte d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Il plaque ses mains sur le buffet, regardant ses pieds.

Duo : _... c'est pas vrai ... il vient de me dire ... qu'il m'aime ... c'est pas vrai ... mais quel con ! Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça ! Je l'aime aussi, mais ... rhaaaa ! Ca m'énerve ! Pourquoi il m'a regardé avec ces yeux là !?! Il savait que ça me ferait craquer ou quoi !?! Mais je ne peux pas lui pardonner comme ça !!! Il me fait souffrir !!! Toujours !!! Il n'a fait que me blesser !!! Avant, quand il me repoussait, et maintenant ... c'est encore pire ..._

Il craque.

Duo : _... mais que me veut-il ?... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une pareille torture ?!... j'en peux plus ... je ne sais plus quoi faire ..._

Heero, dans son coin, se sent mal aussi. Il se sent un parasite dans la vie de Duo. Il se dit qu'après tout, il peut chercher un autre appartement, il le dérangera moins. Il l'a toujours rendu dans un état pas possible ...

Duo : ... Heero ...

Heero : ...

Duo : Tiens ... c'est pour toi ...

Il lui pose le plateau sur la table basse. Il y a tout pour bien manger.

Heero : ... je croyais ... que tu ne m'apporterais pas à manger ...

Duo : ... je ne suis pas assez sadique pour ça ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... mange, faut pas que ce soit froid ...

Heero s'assoit sur le bord du canapé et prend le bol de chocolat à pleines mains. Il en boit une gorgée ; un peu trop vite, car il s'en brûle la langue ...

Duo : Fais attention.

Heero : ... hn ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ... et toi, tu ne manges pas ?...

Duo : Pas faim ...

Heero : ...

Duo le regarde manger jusqu'à la dernière bouchée.

Heero : ...

Duo : ... alors ?... tu veux faire quoi ?...

Heero : ... et toi ?...

Duo : ... rien ...

Heero : ... hn ... moi non plus ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... tu penses à hier soir ?...

Heero : ... hn ...

Duo : ... moi aussi ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... alors ... satisfait ?...

Heero : ... à vrai dire ... non ...

Duo : ... moi non plus ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ... on pourrait arrêter de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, là ?...

Duo : ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... soupire ... ouais ...

Heero : ... c'est facile à dire ... mais je pense que nous devons oublier ce baiser ...

Duo : ... alors là, tu peux toujours aller te gratter !

Il se lève et part jouer aux jeux vidéos. Le truc pour se défouler quand ça va pas, quoi. Heero, lui, s'en veut. Jamais il n'aurait dû faire ça comme ça. Voilà où ça l'a mené, à être direct. Il se lève et prend la direction du salon.

Duo, butant un mec dans le jeu de combat : Crève, sale connard !

Heero, se sentant un peu ... comme un intrus : _... merde ... j'arrive pas au bon moment ..._

Duo : ... grrrrrrr ...

Heero :_ ... bon ..._

Il s'approche du canapé et s'installe lentement à côté de Duo, si bien que celui-ci ne s'en rend pas compte.

Heero : ... Duo ...

Duo : Toi...

Heero : Je vois que je te gêne, excuse-moi ...

Duo, plus calme : ...

Heero : ... je voulais juste te dire ...

Duo : Non, tu m'as embrassé, t'as pas à regretter. T'assumes.

Heero : ... hn ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ... bien ... je te laisse ...

Il se lève et part en direction de l'atelier.

Duo : Hee...

Il est entré. Duo s'immobilise. Que va-t-il faire dans son atelier ?...

Heero, les larmes aux yeux : ...

Il fixe le tableau. Ce tableau avec le tournesol. Il est terminé. Magnifique. On sent tout l'amour que Duo a mit dedans ... c'est trop pour Heero ... il pose sa main dessus. Il pleure ... Son amour entre dans la pièce.

Duo : ... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?...

Heero ne parle pas. Il continue de pleurer. Duo avance vers lui, se met à côté de lui, passe son bras sur ses épaules.

Duo : ... écoute ... je me suis emporté ... j'étais vraiment en colère ... ce n'était pas mon intention de te blesser ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... mais je veux que tu saches ... que je ne peux pas te pardonner ce que tu as fait ...

Heero, reniflant : ...

Duo : ... allez, arrête de pleurer ... viens ...

Ils sortent de la pièce et se dirigent vers la cuisine.

Duo : Il faut faire le repas. Tu veux quoi ?

Heero : ... ce que tu veux ...

Duo : Quelque chose doit bien te faire envie ?

Heero : ... on a du poisson ?... avec des nouilles ...

Duo : Oui, on en a.

Heero : ...

Duo, lui adressant un sourire : Tu sors le poisson ? Ou tu préfères préparer les pâtes ?

Heero : ... les pâtes ... ce sera bien ...

Duo : Très bien !

Il sort les pâtes et les passe à Heero. Ils se mettent à cuisiner tranquilement, bien qu'Heero soit resté plus ou moins dans sa tristesse ...

À suivre ...


	6. Chapter 6

LA SUITE !!!

À table ...

Duo : C'était une bonne idée que t'as eu ! J'me régale !

Heero : ...

Duo : Fais pas cette tête ! Tu me sappes le moral ...

Heero : ... c'est vrai que c'est bon ...

Duo : Eh ben voilà !

Heero : ...

Duo : Allez, vieux, reprends-toi !

Heero : ... Duo ...

Duo : Quoi ?

Heero : ... je ne sais plus où j'en suis ...

Duo croise les bras et soupire. Il ne sait pas quoi faire.

Duo, rigolant à moitié : ... tu vas pas rester comme ça toute ta vie ! Sinon tu vas très vite devenir un déprimé qui passera son temps à boire comme une éponge en écoutant "Oh by my self" toute la journée ! ( cf : "Le journal de Bridget Jones", à voir absolument ! )

Heero, avec un demi sourire : Pfff !

Duo, plus sérieux mais gardant son sourire jaune : Non, sérieux ! Et puis t'as intérêt de te ressaisir aujourd'hui ! Je te rappelle que demain, t'as 18 ans ! J'ai pas envie de te voir comme ça !

Heero : ... hn ...

Duo : Bon, alors tu te ménages, OK ?

Heero : ... ouais ...

Et les jours passent. L'ambiance reste plus ou moins morose, et Heero est toujours aussi pâle. Broyant du noir, il continue à peindre son tableau. Les fruits commencent à prendre forme. Il est un peu satisfait, mais rien de tout cela ne lui donne de la joie. Il se sent vide de tout.

Duo, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère : C'est bien. De mieux en mieux !

Heero, surpris : Ah ... tu es là !...

Duo : Tu n'as pas besoin de faire les beaux-arts. Je n'ai peint comme ça qu'après avoir fait 1 an d'études.

Heero : ... ah bon ?...

Duo : Ouais, j't'assure !

Heero, souriant : ...

Il continue. Duo est inquiet du silence d'Heero.

Duo : T'es sûr que ça va ?

Heero : Hn.

Duo : _... en gros : "laisse-moi tranquille" ..._

Il se retire. Heero ne veut pas qu'il parte.

Heero : ... Duo ...

Duo : Oui ?

Heero : ... tu vas faire quoi ?...

Duo : Ah ... j'en sais rien ...

Heero : ... t'as un tableau à terminer ?...

Duo : ... non ... et je n'ai pas envie de peindre ...

Heero : ... t'as un livre à terminer ?...

Duo : ... euh ... oui ... je crois ...

Heero : ... pourquoi tu ne le lirais pas ici ?...

Duo : Hein ? Euh ... j'ai des courses à faire !

Heero : D'accord ... bien ... je peux venir ?

Duo : Non, pas aujourd'hui ...

Heero : ... hn ... à tout à l'heure alors ...

Duo : Ouais ...

Il part. Il entend la porte claquer. Et merde ... Il continue de peindre en silence, déçu ...

µµµµµµ

Dans un magasin de vêtements ...

Duo : _... pourquoi pas ?... je ne sais s'il va aimer, j'espère ..._

Puis il part rejoindre Quatre et Trowa, qui l'attendaient dans la rue.

Quatre : Coucou !

Trowa : Salut.

Duo : Salut, les gars ...

Quatre : Ca a pas l'air d'être la grande forme ...

Duo : ... j'me suis engueulé avec Heero ... enfin ... c'est à cause d'hier, vous voyez ...

Quatre, prenant la pause genre choqué : Tu...tu savais qu'on était derrière la porte !?!

Duo, avec un sourire sombre ... : C'était prévisible !

Les deux autres : ...

Duo : Bon ... ça va aller, vous en faites pas ... on y va ?

Dans l'appartement ...

Heero, entendant la porte claquer : _Il est revenu ! Je vais aller l'aider ..._

Il part endirection de l'entrée mais ...

Duo : Désolé, t'as pas l'droit d'venir !

Heero : Mais...

Duo, le poussant dans l'atelier : C'est comme ça ! Continue de peindre !

Heero : Du...

Trop tard ! Il est enfermé dans la salle ...

Heero : _... il ne veut vraiment pas me voir ..._

Dans la cuisine ...

Duo : Bon ... ça ici ... et ça là ... ouah ... m'étonne pas que c'était super cher ...

Il regarde les cadeaux ...

Duo : ... j'mets ça où, moi ?... hum ... je sais ...

Il prend les paquets et part les cacher avec un air de bourricot !

µµµµµµ

Le soir, quand l'heure vient de se coucher ...

Heero, en enlevant sa chemise : ...

Duo, déjà couché : Arrête de m'faire la gueule ...

Heero : Je te fais pas la gueule ... c'est toi qui arrête pas de m'éviter ...

Duo : Comment ça ? J'avais des choses à faire, c'est tout ...

Heero : Pourtant ...

Duo : Je ne voulais pas te rejeter ... loin de là ...

Heero : ...

Duo : Mais toi, tu ne me parles pas depuis plusieurs jours ...

Heero, en tenue pour dormir : ... j'étais mal à l'aise ...

Duo : ...

Il ouvre un peu les couettes.

Duo : ... viens là ...

Heero le rejoint. Duo l'accueille dans ses bras.

Duo : ... je ne voulais pas te blesser ...

Heero, se laissant faire : ...

Duo, caressant les cheveux d'Heero : ... et ... à vrai dire ... je t'ai sauté dessus quand tu t'es installé ici, non ?... alors que tu m'aie embrassé ... ça fait un peu comme si on était quitte ...

Heero : ... oui mais ... toi, tu m'aimais ...

Duo : ...

Il s'arrête.

Duo : ... c'est vrai ...

Heero : ... contrairement à toi ... moi, je t'ai blessé ...

Duo : ... hum ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... ce ... ce n'est pas grave ... je te pardonne ...

Heero : ... mais ...

Duo : ... shhhhh ...

Heero : ...

Ils ferment les yeux, restants l'un dans les bras de l'autre, et s'endorment petit à petit, bercés par leur chaleur mutuelle ...

µµµµµµ

Le matin fait son appartition dans la chambre. Il éclaire les deux hommes étreints l'un à l'autre. La lumière chatouille un peu le visage d'Heero. Les dormeurs se réveillent ...

Duo et Heero : ...

Ils se repoussent, pire que des pivoines ! Une goutte de sang s'échappe du nez de Duo ...

Heero : ... Duo ... tu saignes du nez ...

Duo : Merde !

Il se l'essuie vite !

Heero : ... eh ben ... t'es sensible ! Un dragueur invétéré comme toi ...

Duo, avec une petite voix : ... euh ... Heero ... faut que j't'avoue quelque chose ...

Heero : ?

Duo : ... euh ... c'est la première fois que je me réveille avec quelqu'un dans mes bras ...

Heero : ... tu ...

Duo, cramoisi : ... j'l'ai jamais fait ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ...

Heero, le montrant du doigt comme un gros sadique : MUA AH AH !!!

Duo, encore plus rouge : Arrête ! C'est pas drôle !

Heero : Ben alors ... moi qui pensais que tu faisais tous les mecs qui te passait sous la main ...

Duo : J'SUIS PAS UN PERVERS !!!

Heero : Sérieux ?

Duo : ...

Heero : ... sérieux ...

Duo, aimerant passer à autre chose : ... beeeeeeeeeeen ... on se lève ?

Heero : ... hn ...

Ils sortent du lit et se rhabillent, avant d'aller dans l'entrée. Mais Duo n'arrive qu'un peu plus tard après Heero.

Duo, avec un grand sourire, cachant quelque chose derrière son dos : Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?

Heero : Euh ...

Duo, lui montrant un paquet cadeau : Bon anniversaire !

Heero, un peu surpris : Ah ... c'est vrai, merci ...

Duo : Tu vas pas m'dire que t'as oublié ?

Heero : Ben ... j'oublie tout le temps ...

Duo : lol

Il ouvre son cadeau et trouve ...

Heero : Ah ... un kimono !

Duo : J'espère qu'il te plait ! J'ai hésité longtemps, j'ai pensé qu'il t'irai bien et...

Heero : Merci ! J'en voulais justement ! Et il est très beau ! J'aime beaucoup les dragons ...

Duo, très content : C'est le but que ça te fasse plaisir !

Heero lui affiche un grand sourire.

Duo, le prenant par le poignet : Allez ! On sort ? On passe notre temps cloîtrés dans cet appart' !

Heero : ...

Il emmène son collocataire dehors et le fait traverser les rues.

Heero : T'es en forme, aujourd'hui ...

Duo : Regarde comme il fait beau ! Ca mérite de faire une ballade !

Heero, souriant : T'as raison.

Ils se promènent dans la ville, regardent les vitrines de vêtements et de jeux vidéos, les librairies aussi ... Duo l'emmène jusqu'à un immense parc public, avec un lac en plein milieu.

Duo : Y a pas la campagne, mais y a de la verdure !

Heero : lol

Duo : Tu verras, c'est sympa !

Heero : Ouais ...

Ils y entrent. En effet, le parc est très sympa : beaucoup d'arbres, des petits bosquets très mignons, beaucoup de fleurs, quelques bancs, et surtout, le soleil donnait un air bucolique à ce petit coin de paradis.

Duo : Ah ... j'me sens bien ...

Heero : ... moi aussi ...

Ils se sourient tendrement ( sans le savoir, ils ne sortent pas encore ensemble, quelle bande de gros timides ! ) et continuent tranquilement leur promenade. Ils arrivent au lac. Il est très grand, bleu, scintillant à souhait. Très beau. Les deux amis s'installent sur la berge.

Duo : J'me rappelle un jour, j'étais allé en vacances ... c'était ça, mais partout ... avec l'air frais bien sûr ... j'aimerais y retourner ... t'es déjà allé en vacances ?

Heero : Un jour, à Hokkaïdo, avec ma classe. Y avait d'la neige. J'me suis cassé la gueule plusieurs fois sur la piste de ski, comme un con ...

Duo : MDR

Heero : Arrête, j'étais vraiment comme un con !

Duo : PTDR !

Heero : ...

Heero prend de l'eau et la balance à la figure de Duo, qui s'arrête net.

Heero : ... lol ...

Duo : ...

Un rictus se forme sur ses lèvres. Il se lève.

Duo, s'approchant d'Heero : ... toi ...

Heero, se levant avec un petit sourire : ... oh merde ...

Duo, voulant l'attrapper : Ha !

Heero s'enfuit.

Duo : Attends, tu vas voir !

Duo court après Heero dans le parc. Ils longent le lac, entrent dans un bosquet, puis ressortent dans une grande plaine. Heero fuit toujours, mais Duo le rattrappe. Il le prend par la taille.

Duo : J't'ai eu !

Heero : Eh !

Ils tombent dans l'herbe. Ils rient comme des malades.

Duo : N'importe quoi !

Heero : Pfffff !

Allongé l'un à côté de l'autre, ils se regardent rire. Ils sont tous deux rayonnants. Jamais ils n'ont eu le souvenir d'avoir été aussi détendu ... ils se regardent longuement ... leur regard reste figé l'un dans celui de l'autre ... ils s'approchent l'un de l'autre ...

**PAF !!!**

Heero : Duo, ça va ?!

Duo : ... putain, mon nez ...

Un jeune garçon : Vous allez bien, monsieur !?!

Duo : Ca va, ça va ...

Jeune garçon : J'ai eu peur ... vous savez ou est passé mon ballon ?

Heero : Par là ...

Jeune garçon : Merci !

Et il repart.

Duo : ... il aurait pu faire gaffe ...

Heero : C'est qu'un gamin ...

Duo : ... p't'être mais ...

Il regarde sa main.

Duo : Ah putain ça saigne !

Heero : On rentre !

Duo : C'est pas grave ...

Heero : Je préfère que tu te désinfecte !

Et ils rentrent au bercail !

Duo, assis dans un fauteuil avec un coton dans le nez : ...

Heero : Ca va mieux ?

Duo, légèrement ironique : Oui oui, ça va ... ça résonne encore mais ... ça va très bien !...

Heero : lol

Duo, perplexe face à la réaction d'Heero : ...

La journée passe. Elle a été forte en jeux vidéos, en musique et en rigolade ! Mais à 17H, Duo a laissé Heero tout seul, dans son coin, devant son tableau !

Duo, aux fourneaux : Allez ! Faut que ce soit nickel ! Du nerf !

Dans l'atelier ...

Heero : _Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique encore ?_

Et le soir arrive ...

Duo, ouvrant la porte de l'atelier : Coucou Heechan !

Heero : Hn ?

Duo, le tirant par le bras : Allez ! Tout le monde t'attend !

Heero : Hein ?!

Il l'emmène dans l'entrée.

Quatre et Trowa, tendant les bras vers lui : Surprise !

Ils le prennent dans leur bras.

Heero, rigolant : Ah ... d'accord ...

Quatre, le lâchant avec Trowa : 18 ans ! Bienvenue au club des vieux !

Trowa : Faut pas exagérer ...

Heero : ... j'ai pas d'rides ...

Quatre : Heureusement !

Tous : lol

À table, c'est un vrai festin, aucun d'entre eux ont déjà vu ça : il y en a pour un régiment !

Quatre : ... bravo Duo ... tu m'épates !...

Duo, modeste :

Des ravioles maison, woks appétissants, dont un aux coquillages braisés et à la citronelle, deux magnifiques Takara-bune ( dorade farcie au riz accomgné de gambas, de gros bouquets et de quelques légumes caramélisés ), un incontournable sukiyaki au boeuf, du curry de poisson avec quelques citrons confits, des plats plus simples comme des nouilles au soba aux aubergines, et encore, je ne dis pas tout ... Heero était encore plus bouche bée que les deux autres.

Quatre : ... hum ... je n'ai qu'une question ... comment as-tu fait ?

Trowa : ... j'ai une question plus importante ... comment va-t-on faire pour manger tout ça ?

Quatre : Trowa ! Ca ne se dit pas ce genre de choses ! Faut vraiment que je t'apprenne les bonnes manières !

Trowa : J'suis plus un gamin, Quatre ...

Duo : ... ben ...

Tous : ...

Duo : Vous avez intérêt à manger tout ces petits plats que j'ai concocté avec beaucoup d'amour et de sueur ... hé hé hé ...

Quatre : Tu as entendu Trowa ? Avec beaucouuuuup d'amouuuuur ...

Trowa : lol

Duo et Heero, rouges et synchros : On passe à table ?

Quatre et Trowa : ...

Ils s'installent. Les invités ne savent pas où mettre de la tête ... tout à l'air si bon ...

Duo : Je vais aller chercher la bière !

Les trois autres : _... et la bière en plus ..._

Duo ramène des verres qu'il remplit à ras-bord.

Duo : Allez ! On sait tous pourquoi on est là, hein ?

Trowa : Ouais !

Heero, un peu gêné mais très heureux : ...

Duo, Quatre et Trowa : Bon anniversaire, Heero !

Heero : Merci !

Ils trinquent tous ...

Tous : Cul sec !!!

... et vident leur verre d'un seul coup !

Duo : On a oublié quelque chose, les gars !

Quatre : Oh c'est vrai ! Qu'on est bêtes !

Ils courent vers la chambre.

Heero : _Oh non ... ils ont fait quoi, encore ?_

Ils reviennent avec bon paquet dans les mains, qu'ils posent d'office devant Heero.

Les trois copains : Ouvre !

Heero : ... euh ... ouais ...

Il commence à déchirer le papier.

Trowa : ... l'emballage qu'on a mis tant de soin à préparer ...

Quatre : C'est ce qui a à l'intérieur qui compte !

Duo : Taisez-vous, y a Heero qui nous regarde au lieu d'ouvrir son cadeau ...

Heero : ... lol ...

Il finit d'ouvrir ...

Duo : Alors, l'ordinateur portable dernier cri, 1024 Mo de mémoire vive, 200 Go de disque dur, Windows Vista intégré, lecteur DVD et Di...

Heero lui saute presque dessus ! En fait, il l'embrasse sur la joue assez longtemps ...

Heero : Merci !

Duo, un peu rouge : ... euh ... content que ça te fasse plaisir ...

Trowa et Quatre : _... si c'est pas une approche, ça ..._

Il fait la bise à Quatre et à Trowa en oubliant pas de les remercier.

Heero : J'en voulais un, justement !

Duo : Allez, on passe à table ? Faut pas que ça refroidisse !

Ils se mettent tous à leur place. Ils regardent tous les merveilleux plats ...

Duo : Servez-vous ! Ca ne sert pas à faire joli ! Enfin un peu mais ...

Tous, devant tous les plats : ...

Duo : On commence par les ravioles ?

Ils prennent tous leurs bols et les entament avec grand appétit.

Quatre : Ch'est chuper bon ...

Trowa : Parle pas la bouche pleine.

Quatre, toujours la bouche pleine : Kechketa à me donner des jordres ?

Duo et Heero : lol

Quatre : Quoi ?

Trowa : ...

Quatre, comprenant : ... ah d'accord ...

Tous : lol

Trowa : C'est très bon, mais c'est chaud ...

Tous : MDR

Ils passent au Takara-bune : Quatre et Trowa se partagent un poisson, Duo et Heero se partagent l'autre. Ils se régalent, et racontent une connerie sur leur poisson toutes les deux minutes, comme quand Duo a perdu un bout de poisson qui s'est échappé de ses baguettes et que Quatre a déclaré ...

Quatre : Ah ! Un poisson sauteur !

Tous : lol

Duo, ironique : Très drôle ...

Et le repas continue dans la joie et la bonne humeur, la déconnade, la bière et un Quatre ... bourré !

Quatre, collé à Trowa : Hééééééééééé hé hé hééééééééééééé !!! Trotro chériiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! HIC !!!

Trowa : ... c'est moi qui conduit ce soir ...

Quatre : Ah non ! J'te passe pas mes clés de voiture !!! 

Trowa, lui les prenant : C'est **nos** clés de voiture ...

Quatre : Naaaaaaan !!! C'est les mieeeeeeeeeennes !!!

Duo : Il a pas hésité sur la dose d'alcool !

Trowa : Oh, mais c'est pas la première fois ...

Heero : Ca m'étonne pas !

Quatre : Méééééééééééééééééééééééé euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !!!

Trowa : On y va ...

Duo : Ouais, fais gaffe sur la route !

Heero : Et merci encore d'être venu !

Trowa : Y a pas de quoi ... bonne nuit !

Quatre, suivant Trowa dans les couloirs de l'immeuble : Pourquoi bonneuh nuieuh ? Il fait jouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur !... tiens ... y en a trois des Trotros ... bave ...

Duo ferme la porte.

Heero : Il est pas très frais ... dommage !

Duo : C'est toujours comme ça, après une fête !... mais ça fait belle lurette que je ne l'ai pas vu aussi bourré ...

Heero : C'est vrai que là ... j'espère qu'il ne va pas poser de problèmes à Trowa ...

Duo : Il a l'habitude, il a l'habitude ...

Heero : Quelle heure il est ?

Duo : Il est 1H00 ...

Heero : Duo ...

Duo : ?

Heero : ... j'ai vraiment passé une bonne soirée ...

Duo : Ah ! Mais la soirée n'est pas terminée, mon cher ...

Heero : Ah bon ?

Duo part dans le salon et, avec un sourire de morbac, ramène un DVD. Un film d'horreur.

Heero : ... lol ...

Duo : ... lol ...

Les deux : lol !

Heero prend son nouvel ordinateur, l'installe bien sûr puis, toutes les configurations entrées, il prend le DVD et l'insère dans le lecteur, tandis que Duo éteint toutes les lumières. Il en laisse juste une petite dans la chambre, assez faible. Ils s'installent sur le lit et visionnent la vidéo. Elle est hyper sanglante.

Heero : PTDR ! C'est trop gore !

Duo : J'te l'ai dit ! MDR !

Y a une espèce de bestiole qui bouffe le bras d'un mec. Ca pisse le sang de partout, et y a une femme qui hurle comme une malade de manière exagérée.

Heero et Duo : PTDR !!!

Heero : J'adore quand t'as les femmes qui crient !

Duo : C'est grave !

Ils se marrent, se marrent, se marrent, se regardent, longuement ... arrêtent de rire ... oublient le film ... s'approchent l'un de l'autre ... pour s'embrasser ... simplement ... puis passionnément ... rejoignent leurs langues ... ferment l'ordinateur d'un simple geste de la main ... et les yeux, jusqu'à s'en fendre les paupières ... s'allongent sur le lit ... ne pensent plus que l'un à l'autre ...

C'est sûr, la soirée n'est pas finie !

À suivre ...


	7. Chapter 7

LA SUITE !!!

Le matin. Les tous volets sont fermés. Mais la lumière les filtrent légèrement. Duo, allongé seul dans son lit, sa joue posée sur le coussin et la couverture ne couvrant pas son dos, dors à poings fermés. Il a l'air très serein, et aussi doux qu'un ange. Alors que tout est silencieux, des effluves de chocolat attillent son appétit et, encore dans sommeil, sa tête suit le chemin que fait la bonne odeur ...

Duo : ... hum ... chocolat ...

Son nez se pose juste au dessus d'un bol de chocolat bien chaud.

Duo : ... huuuuuuuuum ... trop bon ...

Il ouvre les yeux. Heero, assis juste à côté du lit sur une chaise, tient un plateau avec deux grands bols de chocolat chaud juste fait. Les cheveux décoiffés et le torse nu, il regarde son amoureusement amant.

Duo, avec une parfait tête de benet : ... ah ... bonjour ...

Heero : Bonjour Duo ...

Duo, un peu rouge : ...

Heero : Tu as bien dormi ?

Duo : ... très bien ... et toi ?...

Heero : ... très bien ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ... prends un bol ...

Duo s'empresse d'en prend un et de goûter. Il est ni trop chaud, ni tiede, juste comme il faut ... juste comme il aime ...

Duo : ... j'ai passé ... une nuit magique ...

Heero : ... hn ... moi aussi ...

Duo : ...

Duo trempe ses lèvres dans son chocolat alors qu'Heero caresse tendrement ses cheveux. Lui aussi boit sa boisson chaude.

Heero : ... je ne regrette pas ... de vivre avec toi ...

Heero embrasse doucement Duo.

Duo, tout rouge : ...

Heero, riant un peu :

Plus tard ...

Duo : PUTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!

Heero : Qu'est-ce qui se passe !?!

Duo : ... y a pu rien sur mon compte ... T.T

Heero : Comment ça ?

En effet, il ne reste que 1000 ¥ !

Heero : ... merde ... mais moi, ça va ...

Duo : C'est vrai ?!

Heero : D'habitude, j'suis vite à sec, mais là ... ça va, on peut faire la fin du mois.

Duo et Heero, soulagés à bloc : Ouf !

Ils pensent faire les courses. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'il vont manger. Dans le supermarché, ils se promènent dans les rayons, regardant ce qu'il leur fait bien envie. Ils passent devant le poissonnier.

Heero et Duo, synchros : ... du crabe ...

Heero commande un crabe au poissonnier. Un crabe qui faisait bien envie aux deux collocataires, et qui d'ailleurs fera le repas de ce soir ! Ils se partagent un bon crabe bien cuit avec de la mayonnaise maison et une petite salade, et sincèrement, c'est un régal !

Duo : C'est demain qu'on reprend les cours, non ?

Heero : Hn ...

Duo : La Golden Week a été rapide ... ( pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, la Golden Week, c'est la seule semaine dans l'année où les japonais ne travaillent pas, si on ne compte pas les congés annuels des scolaires ! En général, ils partent en vacances ... )

Heero : Trop ...

Duo : Mais bon ... c'est comme ça ...

Heero : C'est pas mal des fois de bosser. Ca remplace tous les moments où on sait pas quoi foutre.

Duo : ... hum ... t'as raison ...

Heero : ... bon ... tu te rappelles de ce qu'on a fait la semaine dernière ?

Duo : Oui oui, bien sûr !

Heero : Parce que c'est pas de la tarte ...

Duo : C'est toi qui dit ça alors que tu connais aussi bien tous les ordinateurs que le tour de ton nombril ?!

Heero : C'est pas inné ... c'est juste que j'ai passé mes journées dessus pendant des années, c'est tout.

Duo : ...

Heero : ...

Duo : M'étonne pas d'toi !

Heero : lol

Duo : Très bon ce petit repas !

Heero : Hum !

Plus tard, Heero entre dans la salle de bain. Il allume les robinets de la baignoire et laisse couler une eau très chaude. Il se déshabille. Il s'est résolu de prendre un bain. La baignoire est assez spacieuse, c'est agréable. Il n'a pas mis de mousse. Il se laisse s'assoupir un peu dans son bain ... Tout à coup, il sent un pied, puis deux, et un corps tout entier se glisser dans la baignoire, en face de lui. C'est Duo, qui a les joues un peu rouge et qui affiche un sourire timide. Il a les cheveux défaits.

Duo, avec un petit geste de la main : Coucou !...

Il rougit encore plus. Heero s'accoude aux bords de la baignoire ronde.

Heero : Ca te va bien, cette longueur.

Duo : Merci ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ...

Heero : Tu viens ?

Duo regarde un peu ses pieds. Finalement, il vient vers lui, glissant ses mains sur son torse et lui offrant un baiser.

Heero : ... allez ... tourne-toi ...

Duo se tourne. Heero prend un gant et frotte le dos de son amant. Il passe son gant sur les épaules, puis encore dans son dos. Il se met en face de Duo pour caresser son torse, son cou, et son visage. Ils s'échangent le gant. Duo fait de même à Heero, qui se laisse bercer. Puis ils se lavent les cheveux. Duo frottant les cheveux courts d'Heero, et Heero profitant de la longue chevelure de Duo. Si bien que l'eau se retrouve couverte de bulles.

Heero : lol

Duo : Euh ?

Le bout du nez de Duo est couvert de mousse !

Heero : Et hop !

Il passe un petit coup de gant sur le nez de Duo !

Duo, tout rouge : ...

Heero, rigolant un peu face à la réaction de Duo : ...

Duo : ...

Ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre.

Duo : ... je t'aime ...

Heero : ... je t'aime aussi ...

Duo : ... dis ... on va quelque part demain soir ? Je connais un bon resto ...

Heero : ... ce sera avec plaisir !

Et c'est ainsi que finit cette fic ! Plus tard, ils suivront leur études ensemble, vivront heureux, adopteront une petite fille, et vivront longtemps !

**Fin !**

Alors, ça vous a plu ?

J'ai fini un peu vite, mais bon ... je ne savais pas comment finir autrement ! ;;;

Je suis heureuse que vous ayez suivi cette fic jusqu'au bout ! Vraiment !

Merci de me suiiiiiiiiiiivreuh !

Et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des commentaires ! Je veux vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez !

OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!! BIENTÔT LES VACANCES ET DONC PLUS DE VISITES SUR FANFICTION PENDANT 3 MOIS !!! VOUS ALLEZ TELLEMENT ME MANQUER !!!

... euh ... voilà, quoi ...

Bon allez ! J'vous laisse !

Bonne lecture sur fanfiction !

Et merci encore !


End file.
